Anjos de Atena
by Krika Haruno
Summary: A luta entre o céu e o inferno remonta de tempos antigos. Um artefato pode alterar o equilíbrio de poder entre os seguidores de Mikael e os de Lúcifer, mas no meio de tudo isso existe Atena e seus supostos cavaleiros.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada**_

_**SS The Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshiori**_

_**SS Episódios G a Kurumada/Megumu Okada**_

_**SS Soul of Gold a Toei Animation**_

* * *

_**Anjos de Atena**_

* * *

_Resumo: A luta entre o céu e o inferno remonta de tempos antigos. Um artefato pode alterar o equilíbrio de poder entre os seguidores de Mikael e os de Lúcifer, mas no meio de tudo isso existe Atena e seus supostos cavaleiros._

**Obs.: a fic leva em conta, Saint Seiya TLC, Episódios G, Saga Clássica ( santuário, Asgard, Poseidon e Hades) e Soul of Gold. A narrativa se passa em 2017 e os acontecimentos da saga clássica ocorreram em 2012. (2017 porque foi o ano que esbocei a fic então para não ter que mexer com as datas permanece esse ano.**

*Agradecimentos a Danda que é minha Beta!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Nasce uma guerra**

Os pés estavam encharcados de sangue na coloração vermelho fluorescente. O cheiro da morte invadia suas narinas, enquanto escutava gemidos dos que estavam agonizando. Era até ironia a aura de luz que emanava daquele ser misturada àquele cenário desolador.

Os olhos na coloração avermelhada tinham apenas um objetivo: exterminar o chefe dos anjos caídos e recuperar o que lhe pertencia por direito. Os passos precisos pararam ao fitar uma figura a alguns metros à frente. Sem hesitar o ser elevou sua espada.

\- Não esperava que viesse pessoalmente. - a figura composta por três pares de asas negras sorriu.

\- Se não bastasse trair nossa ordem, desceu ainda mais, ao roubar Abisko.

O ser negro gargalhou.

\- Acha mesmo que está comigo? - elevou sua espada. - se estivesse, você estaria morto!

O ser negro avançou sobre o ser dourado. E a cada ranger de espadas, uma onda de energia levava os corpos que estavam ao redor. Atacavam e defendiam com maestria.

\- Desista Lucy. - disse o ser dourado. - e entregue logo o artefato.

\- Mikael... - sorriu. - você já foi mais esperto.

Num golpe rápido, Lucy lançou uma rajada de energia negra. Mikael foi acertado, mas não caiu.

Lucy sorriu.

_Milhares de anos atrás... _

_\- Mas foi Gabrian que me disse. - um garoto de olhos roxos, olhava atentamente o livro que trazia nas mãos. - veja Mikael._

_\- É um teimoso Lucy. - O garoto de olhos vermelhos pegou o livro. - Abisko, artefato místico capaz de oferecer uma grande quantidade de energia a quem o possuir. Está guardado no lugar mais sagrado de Tenkai. Onde fica isso? - o fitou._

_\- Em Hapse. - Um garoto da mesma idade, aproximou tomando o livro._

_\- Gabrian! - exclamaram Lucy e Mikael._

_\- Foi o local que Ele escolheu. - fechou o livro. - saberiam se frequentassem as aulas._

_\- É verdade que esse Abisko tem um grande poder? - Indagou Mikael._

_\- Sim. É um poder inimaginável. Pode aniquilar os três mundos ao mesmo tempo. Vamos, estamos atrasados._

_Gabrian deu as costas, seguido pelos outros dois._

\- Gabrian não tinha ideia que aquela informação seria preciosa. – Disse o de asas negras. - meu maior prazer seria matá-lo, Mikael. - pressionou o cabo da espada. – Mas, posso reconsiderar se entregar o artefato.

\- Eu não cheguei até aqui para desistir. - Mikael segurou firme sua espada.

Quando preparavam para um novo embate, surgiu entre os dois, quase que ao mesmo tempo, duas energias: uma dourada e uma negra. As energias materializaram. Um ser tinha asas negras o outro seis asas brancas.

As duas figuras apenas fitaram-se para andarem em direção aos seus semelhantes.

\- Senhor. - o ser de asas negras ajoelhou diante de Lucy.

\- Encontraram?

\- Infelizmente não. A humana sumiu com o artefato.

\- Como?! – indagou Mikael que ouvia o relato. - isso é verdade, Uziel?

\- Sim. Mesmo usando todos os nossos poderes para romper a barreira, a humana conseguiu escapar. Não há rastro dela, mas suspeitamos que tenha ido para Ninkai.

\- Impossível! – bradou Mikael.

\- Parece que não será hoje que irei matá-lo. - Lucy guardou sua espada. – mas eu não tenho pressa. Mesmo ela tendo grandes poderes um dia ela vai morrer e aí arranco Abisko dela.

\- O que são anos para nós não é Lúcifer? - a voz de Mikael saiu com escárnio. - quando a alma daquela aberração deixar Ninkai veremos quem irá possuir o artefato.

\- Até parece...

Mikael e seu seguidor sumiram.

\- Para onde eles foram?

\- Para Tenkai. - respondeu Lucy, fitando os corpos no chão.

\- E quanto a nós?

\- Vamos esperar.

No início dos tempos existia apenas os seres de luz que viviam em Tenkai e os homens em Ninkai. Viviam em harmonia, pois os humanos temiam os seres de luz. Porém um dia, um dos seres de luz foi corrompido pela ganância e o poder. Juntou um séquito de anjos e rebelou-se. Houve um intenso combate e o líder da mais alta ordem angelical expulsou os rebeldes para as terras desabitadas de Devakai. Passados alguns anos, os seres de luz e os denominados seres das trevas guerrearam novamente por causa de Abisko, um artefato surgido no momento da criação e capaz de conferir enormes poderes a quem o possuir. Quem o detivesse teria o poder de subjugar um ao outro e aos humanos. Ambos os reinos invadiram o local onde o artefato estava, mas não contavam que Abisko sumiria por milhares de anos. Mesmo assim Mikael e Lucy não desistiram de seus planos, apenas esperavam pacientemente para o dia do juízo final...

**Ano de 1985 D.C*, Tenkai...**

Por onde os três arcanjos de Tenkai passavam, eram saudados pelos anjos de patentes menores, mas Mikael, Uziel e Raphaelle não davam a mínima atenção para os cumprimentos. Para eles, aqueles seres tinham mais que a obrigação de saudá-los. Se Tenkai estava a salvo, livre dos anjos caídos, era graças a eles. Os três arcanjos dirigiam-se para um ponto remoto de Tenkai.

\- Mahasiah. - a voz de Mikael saiu fria. No mesmo instante um anjo de quatro asas surgiu atrás dele. - cuide de tudo e em hipótese alguma nos interrompam.

\- Sim.

Os três arcanjos abriram suas asas e voaram.

Tenkai tinha muitos nomes na Terra conforme a orientação religiosa: Céu, Mundo Deva, Olimpo, Asgard etc. Era um mundo repleto de luz e natureza exuberante. Havia vilas espalhadas pelo mundo, mas o local mais importante era a sede: Hapse. A cidade era sobre as águas, tendo cachoeiras por todos os lados. Nas pequenas ilhas erguiam as construções que lembravam as construções góticas da Terra, mas eram douradas e cheias de luz. Ao centro de Hapse existia o palácio Kyn que ficava no centro e no ponto mais alto da cidade. Ali moravam os arcanjos.

Depois de alguns minutos voando sobre os domínios de Tenkai, os três arcanjos pararam num vale. Daquela altura podiam ver a natureza espetacular que circundava um lago de águas turvas. Mikael colocou a mão no peito, fazendo uma intensa luz brilhar sobre ele. Num movimento de puxar, tirou uma pedra negra e a soltou no ar. Quando a pedra tocou nas águas do lago, este brilhou. Os três anjos levitaram até a superfície e submergiram, desaparecendo nas águas.

Assim que a luz parou de brilhar, os anjos contemplaram a imensidão negra daquele lugar. A única coisa que mostrava que havia algo, era uma base circular que flutuava na imensidão negra. Podia-se ver inúmeras inscrições no chão do círculo que remetiam a várias línguas existentes nos três reinos. Ao centro havia uma jovem ajoelhada sobre as pernas.

\- O que tem a nos dizer Revelação? – indagou Raphaelle.

A jovem de longos cabelos prateados ergueu o rosto mirando os arcanjos. Ela abriu os olhos, revelando os orbes também prateados.

\- Diga logo! - exclamou Mikael já pegando sua espada.

\- Acalme-se. - Uziel segurou o braço dele. - diga. - voltou a atenção para a jovem.

Ela abaixou o rosto de forma silenciosa. As inscrições ao redor dela começaram a brilhar.

\- _O artefato Abisko vai ressurgir no mundo em poucos anos... - _falava diretamente na mente deles.

\- A humana ainda está viva? – indagou Raphaelle.

\- Claro que está. - respondeu Mikael entediado. - se estivesse morta já teríamos o artefato.

Raphaelle o fitou de forma fria.

\- Deixe-a continuar. - Uziel cortou os dois.

\- _Asher possui muitos dons o que a fez resistir todos esses anos, contudo sua vida está no fim..._

\- Finalmente teremos Abisko. - os três sorriram.

\- _Não terão..._ \- mesmo escutando a voz dela na mente, sentiram a entonação baixa e fria da jovem que os cortou. - _uma força tão poderosa quanto vocês, irá proteger o artefato. Ela não deixará que vocês ou os caídos abalem o equilíbrio entre os mundos._

\- Ela? - observou Uziel.

\- Quem ousará ir contra nós?

\- _Num futuro próximo, ela e seus seguidores subjugarão os deuses das terras médias e lutarão contra vocês casos ameacem o equilíbrio. Atentarão contra sua vida, mas ela escapará e triunfará sobre todos._

\- Diga tudo.

\- _Asher irá morrer, mas o artefato ficará oculto por onze mil dias. Somente no momento certo é que ele irá aparecer. Quando isso acontecer, ela, irá protegê-lo. _

\- Não podemos deixar que esses humanos estraguem os nossos planos. – disse Raphaelle.

\- E não vão estragar.

\- O que pensa em fazer, Mikael? – indagou Uziel.

\- Vamos exterminá-los.

\- Uma guerra? - Raphaelle se empolgou.

\- Não. Vamos exterminá-los por dentro. Implantando um dos nossos no seio da humana. No momento certo o nosso irá subjugar aqueles insolentes.

A jovem que ouvia em silêncio, teve a atenção chamada por algo que estava além dos arcanjos e que eles não pareciam perceber. Fechou os olhos em resignação. Havia previsto aquela interferência, mas não relatou aos anjos. Cabia a eles e aos humanos traçarem o próprio destino.

Logo após a revelação os três anjos voltaram para o palácio principal de Tenkai. Reuniram-se em uma das alas do local.

\- Aquela bruxa só pode estar louca. - a voz de Raphaelle saiu mais alterada. - nada pode ir contra nós.

\- Qual é o plano Mikael? - Uziel ignorou os dizeres do outro arcanjo.

\- Já disse. - Mikael sentou-se confortavelmente num divã. - iremos implantar um dos nossos no seio deles.

\- Como? Ela poderá descobrir e pelo que o oráculo disse, a magia da Asher só vai dissipar daqui alguns anos.

\- Não irá descobrir se o nosso espião nascer no solo dela.

Os dois arcanjos o fitaram na hora.

\- Como assim?

\- O que a Revelação disse?

\- _Um ser de incrível poder irá renascer em Ninkai, tentarão matá-la, mas ela escapará e chegará a fase adulta. Inúmeros deuses tentarão possuir Ninkai, mas ela derrotará a todos e quando tiver o artefato em mãos, nenhum inimigo será capaz de detê-la._ – disse Raphaelle.

\- Pois muito bem. - Mikael levantou. - nosso espião irá nascer junto a ela. Vai aprender tudo sobre ela e os humanos e quando for a hora...

\- Pensa em mandar um dos nossos?

\- Sim. Mandarei meu melhor guerreiro.

Mikael sorriu. Segundos depois apareceram dois anjos. Diferente dos arcanjos eles possuíam quatro asas.

\- Senhor. - os dois ajoelharam.

Mikael observou os dois. Um deles seria seus olhos em Ninkai.

\- Fariam um sacrifício em nome da nossa causa?

\- Faríamos tudo pelo senhor. - disseram os dois.

\- Raziel, a missão será sua.

O anjo de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes sorriu.

\- Irá nascer no meio dos humanos. Para a segurança da missão e sua, terá sua memória selada. Somente no momento certo se lembrará de nós.

\- Aceito de bom agrado, senhor.

\- Infelizmente terei que arrancar suas asas.

A frase deixou todos surpresos. Uma das piores coisas que poderiam acontecer a um anjo é ter a asa cortada.

\- Se for para o bem de todos, não há problema. - disse resoluto.

\- Não é atoa que é responsável pela minha guarda pessoal. Seu sacrifício não será em vão e quando retornar para nós, providenciarei asas novas. Escute atentamente as minhas instruções.

Mikael contou a Raziel e ao outro anjo seu plano. Seria uma ação que duraria muitos anos, mas que ele contaria com a proteção de Mikael. No momento certo ele voltaria a sua condição divina.

\- Terei êxito meu senhor.

\- Sei que sim. Partirá em poucos dias.

Os dois anjos retiram-se.

\- Não será arriscado ele sem memória? – indagou Uziel ao se verem sozinhos. - No meio de humanos poderá se corromper.

\- Não faça pouco caso de Raziel. Ele fará ações que acharemos está contra nós, mas faz parte da natureza dele, a fidelidade. Ele será fiel a ela e é por isso que tudo sairá certo. Ela jamais irá imaginar que o inimigo irá lutar por ela.

\- E quanto a Lucy? - Raphaelle lembrou-o desse detalhe.

\- Não se preocupe. Não poderá fazer nada quando a hora chegar.

Os dias passaram ligeiros, como ordenado Raziel preparou-se para descer a Ninkai. Como ele era um ser divino, teria que ter um corpo humano forte para suportar e bloquear seus poderes divinos.

Raziel e o outro subordinado de Mikael seguiam para o lugar.

\- Sei que as emoções humanas são inúteis, mas estou com medo por ti.

\- Medo Mahasiah? - sorriu. - diga que está com inveja.

\- Inveja por você ter uma grande missão e pena por você viver entre os humanos.

\- Não pode ser tão ruim. E isso nos dará vantagem, meu amigo.

Mahasiah sorriu.

\- Sentirei falta das nossas conversas. – disse Maha. - e das nossas batalhas, irmão.

\- Achei que não ligava para os elos humanos.

\- Fomos criados ao mesmo tempo. Na lógica humana somos irmãos.

\- Mas eu sou o mais velho. - brincou Raziel.

Os dois sorriram.

Raziel e Mahasiah foram criados com segundos de diferença. Cresceram juntos e a amizade e o respeito de um pelo outro só aumentou com o passar dos anos. Eram companheiros de batalhas e gozavam do mesmo poder, tornando-se generais de Mikael.

Tinham milhares de anos, mas comparando aos humanos tinham seus trinta anos. Raziel era alto, cabelos curtos castanhos claros e olhos verdes brilhantes. Já Mahasiah tinha cabelos curtos brancos, olhos cor de âmbar e a pele negra. Por serem anjos os corpos brilhavam como se fossem feitos de luz. Possuíam quatro asas, indicando sua ordem.

\- Raziel. - o de cabelo branco parou de andar. - tome cuidado.

\- Não vá enfrentar os caídos sem mim.

Mahasiah, que usava uma faixa no braço a tirou.

\- Desça com isso. Como sinal que não deve falhar na sua missão.

Raziel fitou o pedaço de pano. Em uma das batalhas contra os caídos, Mahasiah foi ferido no braço e para esconder a cicatriz que havia ficado, usava aquela peça.

\- Está certo. - amarrou em si. - quando voltar te devolvo.

O local de partida seria na sala do portal que ligava Tenkai ao mundo dos humanos. Os três arcanjos estavam reunidos, assim como os generais que os seguiam. Cada arcanjo contava com dois.

\- Aproxime-se Raziel.

O anjo caminhou até o meio da sala, parando em cima de um círculo dourado que trazia inscrições.

\- Iremos começar o ritual. Primeiro perderá o brilho dos olhos.

Mikael tocou no rosto do anjo. Ele sentiu uma forte ardência nos olhos. Quando os abriu eles continuavam verdes, mas não brilhavam tanto.

\- Perderá o brilho do corpo, ganhando aspecto humano.

A coloração da pele tornou-se opaca.

\- Seu grande poder será bloqueado e sua memória selada.

O círculo abaixo dele brilhou. Uma luz dourada circundou Raziel.

Sentiu dor. Antes que sua memória se esvaísse, fitou o companheiro. Mahasiah sorria.

\- Por último...

Mikael sacou sua espada. Ainda entorpecido pela dor anterior, Raziel foi de joelhos ao chão. O arcanjo parou atrás dele e sem hesitar cortou as quatro asas de uma vez. Raziel soltou um grande grito de dor, enquanto o líquido vermelho fluorescente saía das costas. Algumas penas caíram no chão enquanto a maioria transformava-se em pontos luminosos sumindo no ar... Raziel desmaiou de dor.

\- Vá meu general e traga a glória para os seus...

O corpo de Raziel foi envolvido por uma luz e foi mudando de forma. Tornou-se um corpo de um adolescente, depois de uma criança e por último de um recém-nascido.

Mikael arrancou uma parte da suas vestes e envolveu o bebê.

\- Mahasiah.

\- Sim.

\- Passe pelo portal e deixe Raziel no local combinado. Ele será encontrado por uma família humana.

E assim ele fez.

Era uma noite escura em Ninkai, Mahasiah voou até o local onde deixaria o amigo. Notou que um homem dirigia-se para uma casa simples e sem hesitar deixou o pequeno ao lado do caminho. Antes de sumir na escuridão, ainda deslumbrou Raziel.

O homem escutando um choro, achou a criança e o levou para a casa. Como a esposa tentara muitas vezes engravidar acolheu o órfão como seu filho.

**_Devakai..._**

Se Tenkai era conhecido por ser um lugar cheio de luz e vida, onde os seres iluminados viviam, em contrapartida existia Devakai. Uma terra inóspita, onde qualquer forma de vida não sobreviveria por muito tempo. Depois da guerra entre Gabrian e Lúcifer, foi para esse lugar que os anjos caídos, muitos, foram lançados. Endor, era a cidadela principal, onde Lucy morava.

O líder dos Caídos estava em seu trono. Os olhos arroxeados pareciam perdidos em um ponto qualquer. Um homem materializou-se a frente dele.

\- Meu senhor. - ajoelhou.

\- Notícias dos meus irmãos?

\- Sim. Com as previsões da Revelação, Mikael agirá mandando um deles para Ninkai.

\- Interessante, conte-me tudo.

O homem de asas negras relatou a Lucy.

\- O general descerá em pouco tempo para o mundo dos humanos.

Lucy estalou os dedos. Um grupo composto por cinco anjos apareceu diante deles.

\- Já sabem dos planos de Mikael. - Lucy levantou. - e não podemos permitir que o artefato caia nas mãos dele. Eu preciso de um voluntário.

\- Eu meu senhor.

\- Como esperado Astaroth. - o líder sorriu. – também irá para o mundo dos humanos. Pelo que percebi os de cima não perceberam nosso espião. Teremos uma vantagem, e quando Mikael agir nas terras de Atena, nós teremos um dos nossos misturados aos humanos dela.

\- Farei como me pede.

Astaroth pertencia a primeira classe dos anjos caídos. Era alto, pele branca, tinha os olhos azuis claros e abaixo deles dois riscos em paralelo como uma tatuagem. Os cabelos eram loiros e longos. No alto da cabeça possuía chifres curvados como de um boi. Tinha dois pares de asas negras e uma cauda. Apesar de ser um caído, ainda conservava seu porte divino.

\- Tem ciência que passará pelo mesmo processo que Raziel?

\- Tenho.

\- Se Asta ficar com medinho posso ir no lugar dele. - brincou o outro anjo.

\- É capaz de colocar tudo a perder Gadrel. - Astaroth sorriu.

\- Não vá falhar.

\- Até parece que não me conhece.

Gadrel sorriu. Antes de serem condenados a Devakai, os dois eram amigos em Tenkai. O primeiro a passar para o lado de Lucy foi Astaroth e Gadrel não teve dúvidas em seguir o amigo. Assim como Asta, o ex anjo, tinha a pele pálida. Os cabelos eram longos, com franja e prateados. Seus olhos eram roxos e abaixo deles tinham dois riscos cruzados como um "x". Tinha na cabeça chifres que saíam pela testa e curvados para trás. E como a todos os caídos: cauda e asas negras.

\- Se tem medo que Asta falhe, você o levará para Ninkai, Gadrel. - Lucy o fitou. - Certifique-se que ele chegue ao seu destino.

\- Será uma honra.

\- Irá para Ninkai, em sete anos. Quero que Mikael ache que não estou planejando nada. Enquanto isso aperfeiçoe seu poder.

E assim ele fez. Sete anos depois que Raziel desceu a Ninkai, Astaroth passou pelo mesmo processo do anjo de Tenkai. Teve que retirar a cauda e os chifres. As marcas foram apagadas. A dor também foi alucinante quando as asas foram arrancadas.

Gadrel segurou nos braços o bebê.

\- Eu poderia matá-lo agora.

\- Gadrel... - murmurou um anjo.

\- Brincadeira. - ajoelhou perante Lucy. - o levarei em segurança.

Numa noite quente, Gadrel voou até uma cidade, numa parte de Ninkai. Na última casa, de uma rua simples, deixou o bebê na porta. Minutos depois, os moradores escutando um barulho saíram vendo o pequeno ser...

As peças estavam encaixadas...

**_Sete anos depois da descida de Astaroth..._**

Mikael e Lucy estavam em seus palácios quando sentiram um grande poder sacudir as barreiras que separavam os três mundos. Era o sinal.

\- O reaparecimento do artefato está próximo... - Mikael levantou sorrindo.

\- Asher morreu... - disse Lucy fitando a paisagem do seu domínio.

**_2017, Athenas, Grécia..._**

Há cinco anos, Atena e seus santos travaram uma batalha contra o imperador Hades e Loki. Felizmente a deusa saíra vitoriosa e não querendo que seus santos de ouro pagassem com a vida, os fez voltar.

O santuário estava em paz e com isso, Shion preparava Aiolos para ser seu sucessor.

\- Não imaginava que fosse tão difícil. - Aiolos sentou na porta do templo ligeiramente cansado.

\- Não reclama. - Aioria parou na frente dele. - todo mundo sabe que você será um excelente mestre.

\- Espero que sim. - suspirou. - as vezes tenho dúvidas da minha capacidade.

\- O homem que salvou Atena com dúvidas? O homem que ficou no palácio de Valhalla com senhorita Hilda com dúvida? - deu um sorriso maldoso.

\- Não começa.

\- Tem certeza que não fizeram nada? - o sorriso aumentou.

\- Aioria! - exclamou.

\- É brincadeira.

\- Fala de mim e você e a Lifia? - Aiolos levantou. - pensa que eu não sei?

Aioria ficou em silêncio.

\- Vamos, seus amigos folgados vão jantar hoje lá em casa. Preciso preparar a comida.

Desde que voltaram a vida, tinham o costume de jantarem juntos algumas vezes por semana. A rodada da vez era de Aiolos. Com o período de paz, o único a preparar um sucessor era o Sagitariano já que herdaria o elmo de grande Mestre. Shiryu e Hyoga continuavam como bronzes até que o momento chegasse e eles levavam uma vida normal no Japão.

Já Atena ocupava-se do santuário e da Fundação Kido.

Na hora marcada, os primeiros cavaleiros chegaram.

\- Fico impressionado com a falta de pontualidade de alguns. - disse Shaka.

\- Nem todos têm seu sangue inglês Shaka. - brincou Mu.

\- Francamente. Será que não aprendem?

\- Não.

A voz de Kamus chamou a atenção dos dois.

\- Deveria saber que eles não vão mudar.

A luta em Asgard e os anos de paz, fizeram os laços entre os dourados estreitarem. Não havia mais aquele clima de animosidade e se viam como irmãos. Evidente que quando treze homens estavam debaixo do mesmo teto, brigas ocorriam, mas logo eram esquecidas. Atena adorava esse clima. Sempre desejou que seus cavaleiros tivessem uma vida feliz e tranqüila e estava contente por eles estarem vivenciando. Claro que, como deusa da Guerra, sabia que aquela paz não seria permanente, mas rezava para que durasse o máximo possível.

Após o jantar, Mask, Shura, Miro e Kanon sentaram para um jogo de cartas. Os demais estavam espalhados pela sala ampla de Sagitário.

\- Shion sabe que eles jogam? - indagou Aiolos trazendo uma caixa.

\- Deve saber, mas faz vista grossa. - Afrodite enchia um copo de suco. - como eu acho que você irá fazer.

\- Acho que sim... não me sinto à vontade com isso. Quem deveria ser era o Saga.

\- Me deixa fora disso. - pronunciou o geminiano. - o cargo é seu por direito. Não existe pessoa mais qualificada para sentar naquele trono.

\- Não gosto da ideia de trono.

\- Sem falsas modéstias Aiolos. - brincou Deba. - tem a aprovação de todo mundo.

\- Espero receber tratamento diferente por ser irmão do grande mestre. Quero tratamento VIP.

\- Aioria!

Shaka num canto apenas ouvia a conversa e Dohko percebeu.

\- O que foi Shaka?

\- Estamos há cinco anos sem batalhas.

\- E isso não é bom? - Mu o fitou.

\- Sim, mas ao mesmo tempo perigoso. É muito tempo.

\- Você está precisando é de mulher. - Mask sentou ao lado dele abrindo uma lata de cerveja. - duvido que ficaria pensando em batalhas.

\- Ele tem razão Shaka. - disse Aldebaran arrancando olhares de todos. - na parte de ficar pensando em batalhas. - falou rápido. - pense que é o nosso merecido descanso.

Shaka apenas meneou a cabeça.

\- Com batalhas ou sem, - Kamus levantou. - temos treino amanhã cedo. Obrigado pelo jantar. Vamos Miro.

\- O que?

\- Embora. - o aquariano foi até a mesa e recolheu as cartas.

\- Pô Kamus! - exclamou Kanon. - no meio do jogo!

\- Sim no meio do jogo. - Saga parou ao lado do irmão. - vamos.

\- Toda vez é isso. - reclamou Shura levantando. - boa noite.

Sob protestos os cavaleiros foram saindo, restando apenas os irmãos gregos.

\- Posso dormir aqui? Não quero descer.

\- Desde que não me atrase amanhã. - Aiolos recolhia os copos.

\- Eu nunca te atrasei.

\- Desde que eu era aspirante e até mesmo antes de virmos para o santuário. Lembra?

\- Sim... - ficou sem graça. - não tenho culpa por gostar de dormir.

\- Leão preguiçoso. - brincou com os cabelos loiros de Aioria. - vamos dormir.

A noite seguia alta no santuário. As estrelas brilhavam no céu e um vento suave soprava. Sem sono, Atena olhava as luzes da cidade de Athenas. Como aqueles anos tinham sido bons. Seus cavaleiros estavam felizes e tudo conspirava para que a paz durasse longos anos.

\- "Tenho até medo disso." - pensou.

Subitamente o brilho de algumas estrelas chamou sua atenção. Brilhavam de um jeito diferente e sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- O que vai acontecer…?

Sentiu que a do paz do seu santuário seria abalada.

Nas casas abaixo, seus guardiões dormiam tranquilos, ou pelo menos a maioria deles. Aioria revirava na cama, chamando ora pelos pais ora pelo irmão. Não estava tendo um sonho nítido e a única imagem que ficou gravada foi a última. Que o fez até acordar assustado: uma espada sendo cravada em seu peito.

\- NÃO!

Respirava rapidamente, enquanto o suor descia pela face. Olhou para os lados a procura de seu algoz, mas tudo que viu foi os móveis do quarto. A janela estava com uma fresta o que fazia com que a cortina tremulasse. Aioria levou a mão ao coração. Ainda podia sentir a sensação da dor.

\- Aioria...?

\- Aiolos?! - fitou o irmão que estava na porta. Tinha acordado com o grito.

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que... comi demais. - deu um sorriso amarelo. - pesadelo.

O sagitariano revirou os olhos.

\- Também comeu três vezes... - murmurou.

\- Exagerei. - disse sem graça. - desculpe por acordá-lo.

\- Trate de dormir. - o grego caminhou até a cama. - e não exagere mais.

\- Tá...

Aiolos brincou com os cabelos de Aioria e aquilo o fez estremecer. Será que algo aconteceria ao irmão?

\- O que foi Oria?

\- Nada. - deitou. - boa noite.

O futuro mestre ficou sem entender.

\- Boa noite.

Ao se ver sozinho, Aioria sentou na cama. A sensação da dor ainda continuava no peito.

\- Que sonho esquisito...

Logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Atena reuniu-se com Shion, contando sobre o brilho das estrelas. O grande mestre ouvia com atenção.

\- Teremos uma guerra Shion?

O ariano ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Desconfia de algum deus?

Devolveu a pergunta.

\- A princípio não, - ela começou a andar pelo escritório. - Poseidon e Hades estão selados. O Olimpo está quieto.

\- Ficaremos em alerta nos próximos dias. Vamos torcer que seja apenas excesso de preocupação. A noite irei a Star Hill.

\- Ficarei mais tranquila.

Na arena que ficava próximo de Rodorio, os dourados treinavam. Mesmo sem guerras a vista, não poderiam deixar de treinar. Fizeram treinos físicos e agora realizavam pequenos combates entre si. Normalmente Saga ou Dohko eram os juízes para que os mais jovens não empolgassem demais. Naquele momento Shura e Aiolos dirigiam-se para o centro da arena.

\- Não se contenha Shura. - pediu Aiolos.

\- Digo o mesmo. - sorriu.

O futuro mestre já começou avançando, desferindo um soco sobre o rosto de Shura, que nem se mexeu. Aiolos sorriu, saltando para uma distância segura. O combate seguiu no mano a mano e os dois eram muito bons. Num dado momento, Shura acertou um de direita no grego, jogando-o perto da arquibancada.

Saga, que era juiz, sorriu. Sempre quis ver o potencial dos poderes de Aiolos e Shura, já que presenciara apenas em Asgard. Na época quando o grego chegou ao santuário, pôde perceber que o sagitariano tinha um gigantesco cosmo. Já com Shura presenciara algumas vezes, mas sabia que seu potencial poderia ser ainda maior.

Aiolos limpou o rosto sujo de terra. Shura queimava seu cosmo.

\- Vamos nos divertir.

Partiram dessa vez usando o cosmo. Na arquibancada os demais dourados acompanhavam a luta.

\- Agora vai ficar interessante. - disse Kanon. - eles sempre se contêm no uso do cosmo.

A cada golpe desferido, formava um vácuo, que arrastava consigo rochas e poeira.

\- Vamos tornar as coisas mais divertidas Shura?

\- Claro.

Aumentaram seus cosmos, disparando uma rajada de energia. O resultado foi a terra tremer.

\- Eles estão levando mesmo a sério. - disse Mu.

\- Só brincando. - Dohko observava a luta. - nenhum dos dois está lutando realmente a sério.

\- Estão se exibindo. - Miro torceu a cara.

\- E vai entrar na briga se não prestar atenção.

Kamus arredou um pouco. Miro não gostou da fala do companheiro. Tanto que quase foi atingido por Aiolos que tinha levado um ataque de Shura. O sagitariano caiu na arquibancada ao lado dos amigos. O impacto tinha sido tão forte que ele afundou em meio as rochas.

\- O espanhol passou por cima. - Deba não perderia a piada.

Aiolos sentiu o corpo todo doer. A pancada tinha sido forte. Ficou por alguns minutos de olhos fechados.

\- Vai pegar mal o futuro grande mestre perder para um cavaleiro. - Mask sorriu cinicamente. - um veterano perder para um novato? Aiolos você já foi mais forte. - zombava. - beijou o chão duas vezes em menos de 10 minutos. Que coisa feia.

\- Fique calado Mask. - disse Aioria aproximando do irmão. - quebrou alguma coisa? - indagou já que ele não se levantava.

Aiolos abriu os olhos e a forma como as íris verdes dirigiram se ao leão o fez recuar assustado. O olhar era frio.

\- "Mask que brinca e eu que recebo o olhar." - pensou.

\- Deixa de ser mole e vem me atacar Aiolos. - Shura trazia um sorriso confiante.

\- Vai engolir esse sorriso. - respondeu frio.

Antes que algum deles pudesse dizer algo, Aiolos já estava na arena.

\- Ficou irritado. - Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Aioria não disse nada. Realmente ficou assustado com o olhar do irmão.

\- "Muito irritado." - pensou.

A série de socos e chutes recomeçou e com mais intensidade. O ápice, foi os dois elevarem seus cosmos e dispararem suas técnicas. O impacto tinha sido tão forte, que Mu criou a Muralha de cristal para que eles não fossem atingidos.

\- Aiolos realmente está irritado. - disse Miro.

Quando a cortina de poeira abaixou, viram o punho direito na face um do outro.

\- Empate. - disse Saga. - e como prêmio irão reconstruir a arena já que acabaram com ela.

Aiolos e Shura começaram a rir.

\- Não é mais aquele aspirante assustado. - o sagitariano estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Um elogio vindo do grande mestre é uma honra. - retribuiu.

Os três caminharam para a arquibancada.

\- Os dois são muito bons. - disse Dohko.

\- Obrigado. - Aiolos ficou sem graça. Sentindo-se observado, virou-se. Aioria o fitava seriamente. - o que foi?

\- Nada não.

\- Eu não quebrei seu irmão. - Shura tocou nos ombros de Aiolos. - está inteiro.

\- Com isso os treinos acabaram. - Miro levantou. - correto Saga?

\- Sim. Dispensados.

\- Nós vamos consertar a arena. - disse Shura. - como nos velhos tempos.

Os dois lutadores voltaram para a área central enquanto os demais foram saindo, restando apenas Mu.

\- Algum problema Mu? - indagou Saga, vendo o amigo com olhar fixo para um ponto.

\- Acho que não...

Saga acompanhou o olhar do lemuriano, que passava pelo centro da arena, por Aiolos e Shura, e seguia para o outro lado. Não havia nada.

\- É melhor irmos. - o ariano levantou.

\- Tudo bem...

Antes de sair, Mu ainda olhou mais uma vez o local. Durante a luta dos amigos teve a sensação que havia mais uma pessoa naquele espaço, mas como ninguém esboçou reação julgou ser apenas imaginação.

**O.o.O.o.O**

As terras de Devakai estavam silenciosas. Mesmo com o crescente rumor sobre a volta do artefato, os anjos caídos, apelidados de demônios pelos seres do céu, não comentavam as claras, mas tinham a plena convicção que Lucy os levaria a vitória.

Em uma das torres, um par de olhos roxos fitava a paisagem.

\- Esta tristeza é pelo amigo? - a voz saiu zombeteira.

\- Quer morrer?

\- Foi só uma brincadeira Gadrel. - sorriu o ser de asas negras. - o que são vinte e cinco anos em toda a nossa vida?

\- O que quer, Narahim? - o fitou.

O ex anjo que estava na porta sorriu. Era o mais baixo de toda a elite de Lucy. Tinha a pele negra e olhos verdes. Os cabelos eram vermelhos com um penteado Black power. Tinha abaixo do olho uma marca que lembrava um raio. Como todos ali, tinha uma cauda. Seu par de chifres saia pelas laterais da cabeça.

\- Nada em especial. - entrou, sentando numa cadeira. - só aguardando o momento de agir.

\- Sempre gostou de lugares pacíficos.

\- São menos perigosos. - passou os braços por trás da cabeça. - mas estou ficando entediado. Asta é que deve estar se divertindo.

\- No meio daqueles humanos imundos?

\- Eles são divertidos. Estou curioso para saber sobre o local onde ele está.

\- Nem pense em ir lá. - uma voz fria preencheu o recinto. - pode atrapalhar os planos do nosso senhor.

\- Falou o cão.

Comentou Narahim, fazendo Gadrel sorrir.

\- Pense o que quiserem.

\- Vocês levam tudo muito a sério. - disse Nara. - principalmente você, Azazel. - fitou o anjo que estava na porta.

O anjo o fitou friamente. Azazel era o braço direito de Lucy e foi um dos primeiros a segui-lo na rebelião. Tinha cabelos negros e curtos. Os olhos eram na cor âmbar e tez clara. Tinha apenas um chifre do lado direito, pois o outro havia sido arrancado na batalha por um dos anjos fiéis a Mikael.

\- Parem de infantilidades e fiquem em alerta. O senhor irá nos convocar a qualquer momento.

\- Onde estão Kesabel e Yekun?

\- Kesabel está patrulhando e o outro perturbando algum humano. Ele só sabe fazer isso. - disse com desprezo. - estejam prontos. - disse saindo.

\- Yekun ainda vai arranjar confusão. - Narahim fechou os olhos balançando a cauda. - Azazel ainda o mata.

\- Seria divertido. Yekun é um inútil.

\- Vou procurar algo para fazer. - o ruivo levantou. - me chame quando for a hora.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Abos, morada dos anjos em Tenkai, estava agitada. No centro da cidade havia uma arena, onde às vezes os anjos de maior poder exibiam suas aptidões. Os anjos mais jovens gostavam de apreciar as habilidades dos generais dos três arcanjos e por isso amontoavam-se para ver o combate que se seguia. De um lado Mahasiah, general de Mikael e do outro Jeliel, general de Uziel.

A luta seguia empatada, pois ambos eram bons na espada. Num dado momento, o ataque de ambos fez com que a espada deles voassem para longe. Saltaram para trás.

\- Continua muito bom. - disse Maha.

\- Eu sou melhor que você.

Maha sorriu. Jeliel era extremamente orgulhoso, mais até que Raziel. Era alto, de pele pálida. Os olhos eram num excêntrico amarelo e frios. Os cabelos desciam longos, lisos e prateados.

Num movimento rápido, Jeliel partiu para cima de Maha. Este achou que seria golpeado, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Jeliel foi na intenção de pegar sua espada. Sem pensar duas vezes fez o mesmo e foi por pouco que não foi acertado.

Nos bastidores dois generais assistiam a luta.

\- Mesmo que Jeliel queira nunca vai ganhar de Mahasiah. Não ganhou daquela vez, não ganhará agora.

\- Não deixe ele ouvir isso, Dianeirah.

A anjo sorriu. Dianeirah era a única mulher entre os generais dos arcanjos. Era tão alta quanto os demais, tendo longos cabelos repicados e rosados. Usava uma franja frontal adornada por uma tiara dourada. Tinha olhos azuis escuros e pele branca. Era general de Uziel.

\- Ele sabe que é verdade. Mahasiah foi um dos primeiros anjos a serem criados, é evidente que é mais forte. E não sei como Raziel não o exterminou daquela vez. – lembrou-se da luta de Raziel contra Jeliel.

\- Tem notícias dele? - o olhar foi para a arena onde o combate continuava.

\- Não. - respondeu a mulher. - O senhor Mikael cortou qualquer comunicação nossa com ele.

\- Sei... - sorriu malicioso.

\- Elemiah...

\- É brincadeira. - levantou as mãos.

Elemiah era general de Raphaelle. Era o mais alto de todos. Tinha cabelos brancos curtos e repicados. Os olhos eram escarlates.

O som de espadas chocando chamou a atenção dos dois. Na arena Maha e Jeliel tinham empatado novamente. Os espectadores gritaram exaltados.

\- Não é dessa vez que vai me vencer Jeliel. - Maha sorriu. - mas está melhorando pois não perdeu.

O outro estreitou o olhar, mas não disse nada guardando sua espada. Caminhou para a saída em silêncio e sequer cumprimentou os outros dois.

\- É um poço de educação. - disse Elemiah.

\- Não provoca. - Mahasiah parou há poucos passos deles guardando a espada. - Jeliel é muito poderoso.

\- Um bando de crianças. - Dianeirah deu as costas. - não sei como nossos superiores aprovam essas batalhas.

\- Estamos sem guerra. Precisamos nos manter ativos. - a voz de Maha saiu séria. - quando o momento chegar teremos que estar preparados.

\- Que seja. - deu nos ombros.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Após o treino da manhã, reuniram-se no refeitório para o almoço. Shura e Aiolos chegaram por último.

\- Agora podemos comer? - indagou Miro, fitando Dohko. - eles já chegaram.

\- Esperaram por nós? - Shura ficou surpreso.

\- Senão a comida acabaria. - o libriano abafou o sorriso, apontando para alguns dourados.

A refeição teve início. Alguns comiam em silêncio enquanto Kanon, Shura, Mask e Miro discutiam sobre o local que sairiam a noite.

\- Espero que com a gestão de Aiolos isso acabe. - disse Kamus. - Não sei como Shion ainda não descobriu.

\- É claro que ele sabe. - a voz do sagitariano fez todos olharem para ele. - só faz vista grossa. Ele sabe mais das saídas de vocês do que do jogo de cartas.

\- Sabe? - Kanon não acreditou.

\- Shion está nesse santuário há mais de duzentos anos, claro que ele sabe Kanon. - deu um sorrisinho. - Quanto a mim vou pensar no assunto.

\- Estão com os dias contados. - brincou Aioria. - a nomeação será quando?

\- Daqui um mês. - falou Dohko. - Shion já está preparando tudo.

\- Isso merece um brinde. – o leonino levantou. - Ao futuro mestre e o fim das saídas noturnas. - riu. - se ferraram!

\- Idiota. - Shura pegou seu copo. - mas Aiolos merece o brinde.

Os dourados brindaram em honra ao grego.

\- Agradeço pessoal e espero contar com a ajuda de todos.

Após o almoço tiveram uma pausa antes de voltarem aos treinos. As atividades encerraram-se por volta das seis e cada um foi para sua casa. No décimo terceiro tempo, após o jantar, Atena recolheu-se. Shion ainda ficou algum tempo no seu escritório antes de seguir para Star Hill.

O meio da noite era o melhor horário para observação das estrelas e agora o lemuriano estava olhando para elas. O céu estava limpo. O olhar experimentado observava atentamente o brilho delas, quando de repente as íris arroxeadas brilharam. O cosmo do ariano começou a queimar lentamente em resposta a conexão.

Shion viu as estrelas que compunham a constelação de Virgem brilharem intensamente, para em seguida as de Leão e Áries apagarem...

Piscou algumas vezes antes de "acordar".

\- O que isso significa... - as palavras perderam-se no silêncio.

Subitamente lembrou-se de uma história que Hakurei havia lhe contado. Sobre um artefato antigo, envolvido em uma grande batalha entre as forças do céu e do inferno.

\- Por que me lembrei disso depois de tantos anos...? - a pergunta se perdeu no ar.

Nas casas abaixo, depois de treinar um pouco, Dohko recolheu-se. Estava tendo uma noite tranquila, mas depois começou a sonhar...

_O chinês estava parado na porta do templo de Atena. Não sentia o cosmo de ninguém, estranhando o fato de estar sozinho. De repente, viu nas escadarias, que conduziam a morada da deusa, uma mulher de costas. Pela aparência julgou ser sua deusa, pois os cabelos cor lavanda desciam até a canela._

_\- Atena?_

_A mulher se virou, deixando o libriano confuso. O rosto parecia ser de Atena, mas a mulher era bem mais velha que a grega, tendo por volta de uns cinquenta anos. Mas era muito parecida com a deusa._

_\- Atena...? - indagou hesitante._

_A mulher sorriu._

_\- Proteja Aledia..._

_\- O que? - deu um passo. - quem é Aledia?_

_Ela sorriu, desaparecendo. Após isso o cenário mudou drasticamente. Ainda estava na porta do templo, porém a construção estava destruída. Sentia muitos cosmos hostis ao redor dele._

_A visão foi chamada por um brilho dourado entre os escombros. Rapidamente Dohko foi para lá ficando assombrado. Aioria estava entre as rochas, tendo uma grande poça de sangue abaixo dele e uma espada dourada cravada no peito._

_\- Aioria!_

Dohko acordou de repente. O rosto estava banhado pelo suor. Olhou a redor, tentando normalizar a respiração.

\- Sonho... - murmurou. - Aioria... Aledia... e... - pensou na mulher. - quem é você?

* * *

***DC – depois de Cristo**

*** Apesar de conter anjos e demônios, o enredo da fic não seguirá a história fiel que consta na Bíblia. Não quis aprofundar, pois há muitas questões envolvidas. Então para que ninguém se sinta desrespeitado, serei o mais superficial possível com relação aos anjos.**

*** A imagem da capa retirei na internet, mas tem um nome ARAYARTE. Se alguém souber quem é, ou se for o próprio me mande mensagem para que eu possa dar os devidos créditos.**

*** Periodicidade da postagem: uma vez por mês, mas a medida que vou escrevendo pode cair para quinzenalmente. Como tem mais de um ano que não escrevo de forma continua até a prática voltar, leva tempo.**

*** Espero que gostem e se tudo der certo, espero postar duas novas fics, uma continuação (Tempestta 2) e uma inédita.**

*** As divisórias dentro do capitulo sairam tudo juntas. Eu dou espaçamento no word, mas na hora de importar eu não sei o que acontece que sai tudo junto. Se alguém souber como resolve isso me avise por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: Paz ameaçada

**Capítulo 2: Paz ameaçada**

* * *

Em seus aposentos, Lucy mirava-se no espelho. Quem o visse hoje, jamais saberia que no passado foi um dos arcanjos de Tenkai. Os longos cabelos prateados agora estavam curtos.

A coloração arroxeada dos olhos ganharam um brilho diferente.

\- Gabrian não nos poupou... - murmurou.

Além da expulsão de Tenkai, os anjos caídos também sofreram fisicamente. A brancura das asas foram substituídas pela cor negra. Sua túnica dourada e prateada agora era um conjunto de calça e blusa em couro. Ganharam chifres e caudas. Cada desertor ganhou uma marca abaixo dos olhos, sinal da traição. A de Lucy era o desenho de dois raios.

Os outrora anjos agora eram denominados demônios.

\- Fomos rebaixados aos piores seres...

\- Tudo vai mudar quando conseguirmos Abisko.

Lucy mirou a imagem no espelho. Azaziel estava ajoelhado perto da porta.

\- Espero que sim. Notícias dos de cima?

\- Ainda não.

\- Estão armando... - voltou a atenção para ele.

\- Podem ter encontrado Asher?

\- Não. - caminhou até um divã deitando. - aquela humana desapareceu. Seu espírito não está em lugar algum.

\- Pode está viva?

\- Não. Senti quando o espírito dela rompeu o lacre.

\- É possível um espírito não está nos três reinos?

\- É, mas muito difícil. - fechou os olhos. - ela não teria poder para isso.

\- Do mesmo modo que Gabrian?

\- Gabrian morreu em Aurien. Senti a essência divina dele desaparecer no ambiente. Não aconteceu o mesmo com Asher.

\- Eu não imaginei que Astaroth faria tantos sacrifícios.

Lucy sorriu.

\- Quando decidi a ida de Astaroth não imaginei que meus planos poderiam falhar. Ele tornou-se fiel a ela de tal forma que sua vida foi ameaçada várias vezes... e se não fosse meu poder, a alma dele teria se espalhado pelo mundo.

\- Acredito que nem Mikael pensou o mesmo sobre Raziel.

\- Isso é o destino conspirando a nosso favor. Convoque todos, está na hora de locomover.

Minutos depois os cinco generais de Lucy estavam diante dele no salão do trono.

\- Tenho uma missão para alguns de vocês. - a voz saiu fria. - Azazel vá a Tenkai e descubra o que meus irmãos estão fazendo. Tenho certeza que estão planejando algo e quero está a par.

\- Sim meu senhor. - disse e sumiu em seguida.

\- Narahim e Yekun comecem a preparar nosso exército. Leve os nossos para Bahamuto.

\- É prudente senhor? - indagou Gadrel. - pode haver espiões.

\- Os de Tenkai não conhecem totalmente nossas terras. Bahamuto fica no subterrâneo de Devakai e os seres de luzes não podem ir até la. Nosso exército estará protegido. Quero que você, espalhe alguns de nós por nossas terras para não levantar desconfianças deles.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Kesabel. - fitou a jovem. - você irá para Ninkai.

Os quatros anjos ficaram surpresos.

\- Ficamos por muitos anos sem notícias de Astaroth. Preciso saber o quão envolvido com a humana, ele está. Levante todas as informações sobre ela, e sobre os que a seguem. Seja discreta. - sorriu.

\- Por que eu não posso ir? - Yekun estreitou o olhar.

\- Kesabel andou com os humanos, será mais fácil para ela se passar por um deles. - respondeu Lucy.

\- Com essas asas?- debochou.

\- Kesabel tem seus truques. - sorriu. - e não quero questionamentos!

A voz saiu gélida o que fez com que Yekun se calasse. Narahim o tirou dali antes que ele desafiasse ainda mais o supremo líder. Kesabel foi se preparar e Gadrel foi atrás.

A ex anjo mirava-se no espelho.

\- Yekun tem razão. - Gadrel encostou a soleira da porta. - como vai se infiltrar?

\- Esqueceu que meu sangue é misturado? Isso facilita algumas coisas. - sorriu. - Mas já que está curioso, veja.

Kesabel pegou um pequeno vidrinho sobre uma mesa. Tomou todo o conteúdo. Em minutos, as asas sumiram, assim como a cauda e os chifres, que eram ligeiramente curvados para trás. A tatuagem abaixo dos olhos, em formato de triângulo foi apagada. Gadrel a fitou impressionado.

\- Aprendi poções mágicas com alguns feiticeiros. Esse líquido faz meu outro sangue inflamar me permitindo por algumas horas ser uma humana. Não estou parecendo uma mulher comum?

O anjo a fitou. Os longos cabelos prateados desciam soltos pelas costas. Os olhos verdes estavam normais e a pele morena lembrava as humanas do sul de Ninkai.

\- E sua energia?

\- Só meu corpo fica humano, não perco a capacidade de sentir a energia dos outros e nem meus poderes.

\- Realmente esqueci desse detalhe. Vai precisar de uma carona?

\- Apenas aponte onde Astaroth está vivendo.

Kesabel fitava o complexo de templos que erguia-se a frente. Sentiu certo saudosismo, pois em uma das suas temporadas entre os humanos, morou naquelas terras. A cidade ficava um pouco afastada. Trajando roupas da moda, seguiu por um caminho de pedra. Vez ou outra topava com algum turista e aquilo daria veracidade a sua história. Com instinto aguçado percebeu que alguém de energia forte estava a um quilômetro e pela direção ele seguiria para as construções. Parou onde estava abrindo um grande mapa.

Demorou apenas alguns minutos para o alvo chegar.

\- O que faz aqui?

Kesabel se virou, ficando bastante surpresa. No primeiro momento achou que se tratava de uma mulher, mas o odor que exalava denunciava ser um homem, mesmo com o cheiro de rosas bastante acentuado.

\- Oi...

O rapaz a fitou de cima a baixo. Pelas roupas parecia uma turista, como tantos outros que se aventuravam sozinhos fora do circuito tradicional de visitação. Achou-a bonita.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Estou perdida. - mostrou o mapa. - estava com meu grupo, mas saí de perto deles. Estou aqui no meio do nada e morrendo de sede. - deu um sorriso amarelo.

\- Está hospedada em Athenas?

\- Sim. Minha excursão voltará a tarde, mas não faço ideia de onde estou.

O rapaz a fitou atentamente, atrás de algum indício, contudo seu sexto sentido parecia incapacitado de analisar. Não sabia se era pelas horas de caminhada, pela raiva de ter que sair do santuário pelas vias normais, ou porque achou a moça bonita.

\- Não está muito longe das ruínas. Se seguir por este caminho, chegará até elas. Mas andará por cerca de uma hora e meia.

\- Estou tão longe assim? - indagou desanimada.

\- Infelizmente. - sorriu. - o sol da manhã não está tão forte, mas pelo visto nem tem água.

\- Não...

\- Venha comigo. Há uma vila aqui perto.

\- Obrigada.

Os dois seguiram em direção a vila, conversando sobre a história de Athenas. Quinze minutos depois chegaram e o rapaz providenciou uma garrafa de água para ela.

\- Muito obrigada. - bebeu alguns goles. - isso vai ajudar a minha volta. Que lugar é esse?

\- Rodorio. É uma vila pequena que não está nos circuitos.

\- Realmente não tem muitos turistas. - olhou ao redor. - mais uma vez obrigada. Qual o seu nome?

\- Gustavv.

\- Sou Kesabel. - sorriu.

\- Prazer senhorita. - Afrodite fez aparecer uma rosa branca.

\- Uau... - disse verdadeiramente impressionada. Que tipo de energia era essa? - obrigada e adeus.

Surpreendendo-o Kesabel deu lhe um beijo na bochecha, saindo em seguida.

O cavaleiro ficou surpreso com o gesto. Deu um sorriso e seguiu para o santuário.

Kesabel distanciou-se, mas o suficiente para ainda sentir a energia de Gustavv.

\- "Ele é forte." - pensou desaparecendo.

Ocultando sua presença, passou por Rodorio até chegar nas proximidades do templo. Sentia várias presenças, mas a mais forte, estava no ponto mais alto da elevação.

\- "Eles tem uma barreira aqui..." - pensou vendo um brilho dourado envolver os templos.

A barreira não era nada para ela que passou com facilidade, aparecendo no telhado do décimo terceiro templo. De lá sentiu muitas energias. Sem dificuldades conseguiu chegar a uma das varandas de onde via um salão com algumas pessoas. Ficou surpresa ao ver Gustavv em meio a elas. Passou a observar...

Atena fazia uma reunião com seus santos. A posse oficial de Aiolos se aproximava e a deusa queria traçar os novos rumos do santuário. Ouviam as palavras de Atena e Shion sem desconfiarem que eram observados.

Kesabel enquanto ouvia a conversa olhou para a humana e o rapaz que estava com ela. Sem dúvida a mulher era da profecia e ela tinha um grande poder. Fitou o homem, ficando surpresa ao notar que ele era lemuriano. Achava que eles tinham sido extintos. Abandonou tais pensamentos, pois sua missão principal era localizar Astaroth e o outro anjo.

Sorriu, ao ver o companheiro de eras.

\- "Não mudou muito."

Olhou para os demais a procura de quem poderia ser o enviado de Mikael, mas não o encontrou. A energia e o cheiro era igual aos dos demais humanos.

A caída ficou mais alguns minutos e depois sumiu. Não poderia ficar tanto tempo ali.

Lucy estava em seu trono, ouvindo o relatório de Narahim. Gadrel e Yekun também estavam presentes. O líder dos anjos caídos sorriu.

\- Sempre eficiente.

Diante deles, Kesabel apareceu.

\- Senhor. – reverenciou.

\- Resolveu assumir a aparência humana? – brincou Yekun.

\- Vai levar algumas horas até o efeito passar. – nem o fitou. – trago informações de Ninkai. – olhou para Lucy.

\- Diga.

\- O local é protegido por uma barreira, mas nada que nos impeça de entrar. A humana da profecia habita no alto da montanha e tem uma força equiparada aos arcanjos.

O rosto de Lucy não se alterou.

\- Seus seguidores têm graus diferentes de poder e ao que parece ela tem uma elite, como nós e os generais dos arcanjos.

\- Entendo. Identificou o anjo?

\- Não. Eu não conheci Raziel e seu corpo humano impede a identificação. Encontrei no meio deles lemurianos.

Lucy arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pensei que todos tinham morrido... - coçou o queixo. - E Astaroth?

\- Faz parte do séquito dela.

\- Ótimo. – Lucy levantou. – se invadirmos o local?

\- Eles não teriam chance.

\- Narahim venha comigo, quero ver nossas tropas.

\- Sim senhor.

\- Gadrel, me avise quando Azaziel voltar.

Ele concordou.

**O.o.O.**

A reunião tinha acabado, mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze ainda estavam no décimo terceiro templo. Dohko um pouco distante fitava um ponto qualquer. Pensava no sonho que teve na noite passada.

\- Algo te preocupa?

O libriano levantou os olhos, deparando se com Shun.

\- Só estava pensando.

Shun deu um fino sorriso. Mestre ancião com olhar vago, não era sinal de distração.

\- Viu ou pressentiu alguma coisa?

Dohko ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, para depois soltar um suspiro.

\- Nada escapa ao seu olhar não é? – o fitou.

\- Sou apenas um observador.

O cavaleiro de Libra contou sobre o sonho.

\- E até agora não consegui entende-lo.

Shun ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

\- É uma guerra, que irá acontecer no futuro. – a voz do jovem quebrou o silêncio. – Creio que viu Atena do futuro.

\- E quem é Alédia?

\- Alguém que irá surgir. São só suposições, Dohko. Shion seria mais indicado a lhe dizer, ou até mesmo a sua experiência de vida.

\- Não quero alarmá-lo desnecessariamente. Sabe como Shion fica quando preocupado. Vai acontecer alguma coisa. - Dohko olhou para o trono de Atena. - só espero que não seja tão grave.

\- Estaremos aqui se algo acontecer. - A voz de Shiryu chamou a atenção dos dois. - e lembre-se que a defesa de Atena está mais forte. Normalmente éramos nós ou vocês em alguma batalha, agora estamos juntos. Seja o que for, nós vamos parar.

Dohko sorriu. As diversas batalhas levaram aqueles jovens a um grande nível de amadurecimento. Não eram mais os cavaleiros da guerra galáctica.

\- Você está certo. - fitou o discípulo. - obrigado aos dois.

Do outro lado, Aiolos e Shion estavam reunidos com Seiya.

\- Ainda acho que poderia continuar com Sagitário. - disse o japonês.

\- Ser grande mestre envolve outras responsabilidades Seiya. - retrucou Shion. - Aiolos não poderá conciliar os dois postos.

\- Ele está certo. - Aiolos tocou nos ombros do Pegaso. - além disso você será um grande cavaleiro. Já mostrou isso.

\- Você salvou Atena.

\- E você a protegeu. - Sagitário devolveu o elogio. - um dia antes da minha posse faremos o teste de praxe. Não tenho dúvidas que terá êxito.

**O.o.O**

Mikael, em seus aposentos, apreciava, de olhos fechado um coro de anjos cantar. Ela remetia aos anos dourados. Após a queda de Lucy, muita coisa havia mudado em Tenkai. E, agora, apenas restava apoderar-se de Abisko, para restabelecer a ordem e, assim, ser o único a reinar sobre os anjos e humanos.

As vozes silenciaram.

\- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me interromper. - disse sem abrir os olhos.

\- Sitael está pronto. - respondeu Raphaelle.

\- Diga-o para não falhar. - abriu os olhos fitando o irmão.

\- Deveria se preocupar com seu enviado, não com o meu. - disse frio.

Mikael não retrucou, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que o arcanjo saísse e o coro continuasse.

Raphaelle saiu pisando duro. Às vezes tinha vontade de surrar o irmão. Desde pequenos os cinco arcanjos tiveram brigas sempre apartadas por Gabrian, o mais "velho".

\- "Achei que nunca diria isso, mas Gabrian faz falta."

Pensou dirigindo-se para a sua ala do palácio. No corredor que conduzia ao local encontrou seus dois generais.

\- Venham.

Os dois o seguiram. Raphaelle sentou em seu trono.

\- Mikael liberou sua ida. Tenha o máximo de cuidado Sitael.

\- Eu terei meu senhor.

\- Confiar uma missão tão importante a um pirralho.

\- O que disse? - Sitael cerrou o punho.

\- Sem discussões vocês dois. Elemiah, contenha-se nos comentários.

\- Desculpe.

\- Sitael, recolha o máximo de informação sobre a humana e em hipótese alguma aproxime-se de Raziel. O contato com a aura divina pode desencadear alguma reação.

\- Pode deixar.

Sitael deu um sorriso confiante. Da elite que seguia os arcanjos era o mais novo. Era, ainda, uma criança, quando se deu, a rebelião de Lucy. A nível de comparação, assemelhava-se a um jovem de dezessete anos. Tinha os cabelos longos e brancos, seus olhos eram dourados.

Raphaelle deu a ordem e ele partiu imediatamente.

Usando o portal que ligava Tenkai a Ninkai, não demorou para chegar às terras médias, onde era a habitação da humana. Notou a barreira que havia sobre o lugar, mas devido a suas habilidades transpassou-a sem problemas. Tendo o máximo de cuidado voou até a estátua da humana. Ampliou sua capacidade de audição e visão.

Percebeu que havia um grupo de pessoas no local e que eles tinham um grande poder, sendo que o da humana se destacava. Forçou a sua visão, vendo através das paredes. Viu Raziel entre eles.

\- "Por que ele está tão fraco?"

Escutou passos, vendo uma mulher ir em direção a construção. Rapidamente pulou atrás dela. A moça se assustou e antes que pudesse fazer algo, Sitael encostou sua testa na dela liberando seu poder. Teve acesso a toda memória dela. Ao final do processo, apagou dela qualquer memória daquele encontro e voou.

\- Shina. Shina!

A amazona de cobra olhava para o nada. Segundos depois seus olhos piscaram.

\- Miro...?

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - notou o olhar vago.

\- Não... - sentia-se um pouco confusa. - nada não.

\- Demorou, Atena pediu para vir atrás de você.

\- Os arquivos estavam em outro lugar. Vamos.

A amazona passou por ele, deixando-o sem entender. Instintivamente volveu o olhar para a estátua. Como se houvesse algo ali.

\- Estou ficando gaga igual ao Shion. - balançou a cabeça negativamente. - velhice pega.

**O.o.O**

Na ala destinada a Raphaelle, Elemiah deitado num divã, tocava de forma displicente uma harpa. Estava entediado de ficar naquele lugar, mas tinha que cumprir ordens. Sentia falta da época das grandes guerras, pelo menos o tempo passava.

\- Continua um desocupado mesmo.

Elemiah volveu o olhar vermelho para a porta de vidro que dava para os jardins.

\- Já?

\- Sou eficiente. - Sitael recolheu suas asas. - cadê nosso senhor?

\- Discutindo com Mikael por aí. Os dois só sabem brigar. É uma pena Gabrian ter morrido, era engraçado vê-lo separando os dois.

\- Não imaginava que arcanjos poderiam ser mortos. - sentou em outro divã. - sempre o via com um grande poder.

\- Lembra-se dele? - Elemiah parou de dedilhar.

\- Muito pouco. Era uma criança na época.

\- Continua uma criança. - zombou.

Sitael o fitou friamente.

\- Brincadeira. - o mais velho sentou. - também fiquei surpreso. Gabrian e todo o seu exército... Eles eram uma das maiores forças de Tenkai.

\- Vou atrás de Raphaelle.

Sitael sumiu da visão do outro anjo. Elemiah levantou parando na porta do jardim. O sol brilhava.

\- "O que realmente aconteceu naquele dia...?" - pensou lembrando-se de fatos passados.

Sitael soube por outros anjos que seu senhor estava na ala destinada a Mikael. Esperou ser anunciado para entrar. Mikael estava sentado em seu trono tendo seu general ao lado dele.

\- Senhores. - ajoelhou.

\- Cumpriu sua missão? - indagou Raphaelle.

\- Sim. Há uma barreira que impede a entrada de pessoas com poderes, mas que não nos afeta. Atena é protegida por homens denominados cavaleiros. Raziel faz parte desses cavaleiros.

\- São muitos? - indagou Mikael.

\- Houve guerras entre ela e os outros seres da terra média, muitos cavaleiros morreram, mas a sua elite está viva.

\- Eu tinha ciência delas. - lembrou-se das falas de Revelação. - ainda bem que joguei um encantamento em Raziel...

\- São fortes?

\- Não senhor Raphaelle. Nós podemos facilmente vencê-los.

\- Algum sinal de Abisko?

\- Não. Acessei a memória de uma humana que faz parte do séquito de Atena. Eles nem sabem da existência do artefato. - o anjo contou mais detalhes da vida do santuário.

\- Perfeito. - Mikael sorriu. - Raziel ganhou conhecimento de outros seres... - Mikael fitou Raphaelle. - conte a Uziel.

**O.o.O**

Kanon aguardava o irmão para poderem descer. No salão principal do templo, olhava para o trono. Quando entrou naquele lugar pela primeira vez, não imaginava os vários acontecimentos que seguiriam. E a grande maioria por sua culpa. Agora estava ali gozando de uma paz que parecia que duraria por muitos anos. Com Poseidon adormecido e Hades contido não havia mais ameaças.

\- No que a bela adormecida está pensando? - Mask chegou dando um pedala no marina.

\- Quer começar uma guerra? - indagou irritado.

\- Seu irmão pediu para avisar que vai demorar.

\- Não tinha um modo educado de dizer? - levantou.

\- E ele conhece educação? - Dite aproximou dos dois.

\- Não.

\- Fora isso, estava com olhar fixo no trono. - Afrodite o fitou. - não está armando nada?

Kanon sorriu.

\- Aquela fase passou. Tudo que quero é paz. E acho que desejam o mesmo, ou não?

\- Como você disse aquela fase passou. - Mask olhou para o objeto dourado. - ainda bem que passou.

Kanon e Dite fitaram-se. De certo Mask lembrava-se de Helena.

\- Não está devendo uma visita a Asgard? - o sueco fez uma rosa aparecer. - soube que Aioria e Aiolos irão em dois dias.

\- Acho que vou sim. Preciso ver como aquelas pestes estão. - sorriu. - sinto falta deles.

\- Quem diria que o terrível Máscara da Morte iria se apegar a crianças. - Kanon riu. - o mundo dá voltas.

\- Por que não os trazem? - sugeriu o pisciano. - eles vão gostar daqui.

\- Se Atena permitir.

\- Enquanto isso, vamos planejar nossa saída de hoje. - disse Kanon. - antes que as coisas mudem por aqui.

**O.o.O**

Em Devakai, Lucy na companhia de Narahim, supervisionava suas tropas composta basicamente por ex anjos. Em meio deles, também, havia alguns humanos que haviam se juntado ao seu exército. Ainda não estava nos planos atacar, mas queria deixar tudo pronto.

Azaziel materializou-se ao lado deles.

\- Senhor. - fez uma mesura.

\- Espero que tenha boas notícias.

\- Os arcanjos enviaram um anjo a Ninkai para colher informações. Foram as mesmas repassadas por Kesabel.

\- Desconfiam que há um de nós no meio dos humanos?

\- Não. Mikael irá reunir com os outros dois. É possível que ele irá agir.

Lucy ficou em silêncio.

\- Desconfia do que seja?

\- Não meu senhor.

\- Conhecendo-os... - Lucy voltou a andar. - de certo mandará alguém para testar os humanos.

\- Não devemos fazer o mesmo? - indagou Narahim. - eles podem descobrir sobre Asta.

\- Não iremos fazer nada. - a resposta pegou os dois generais de surpresa. - eu conheço os métodos de Mikael. Ele só testará a defesa da humana. Se agirmos, poderemos estragar nossos planos. E quanto a Asta sua essência não irá manifestar diante de uma ameaça. Vamos apenas acompanhar os passos de Tenkai.

\- Como quiser. - disseram os dois.

\- Tenham paciência meus caros. A hora de agir vai chegar.

Pelos próximos dois dias, nem os reinos de Tenkai e nem o de Devakai fizeram alguma movimentação, bem como o santuário.

Aiolos tinha solicitado a Atena uma viagem para Asgard e a deusa aceitou de prontidão. Aioria e Giovanni o acompanhariam. Com o santuário em paz, Atena não via problema nas saídas de seus santos. O jatinho da fundação pousou no pequeno aeroporto ao lado do castelo de Valhalla.

\- Aioria! - Lifia pulou no pescoço do leonino.

\- Senti saudades. - a abraçou.

\- Meu sangue virou um melado agora. - disse Mask torcendo a cara. - fui!

O canceriano desapareceu.

\- Ele vai dar com a porta fechada. As crianças estão na escola.

\- Deixe-o quebrar a cara. - disse Aiolos.

\- Vamos entrar. A senhorita Hilda os espera.

Os gregos foram recepcionados no salão principal do castelo. Aiolos abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Hilda.

\- Senhor Grande Mestre. - com um fino sorriso a asgardiana fez uma mesura.

\- Senhorita Hilda.

\- Ah por favor! - exclamou o leonino. - se peguem de uma vez.

\- Aioria! - Aiolos ficou vermelho.

\- Leão mal educado. - Lifia pegou na orelha do namorado. - deixe os dois. - saiu puxando-o.

\- Calma Lifia.

Hilda e Aiolos ficaram a sós.

\- Atena mandou lembranças e reforçou o convite. Eu gostaria muito que fossem nos visitar. - pegou nas mãos dela.

\- Já estava pensando nisso. - aproximou. - senti sua falta.

\- Eu também.

Sem espectadores, o sagitariano tinha mais coragem em demonstrar seus sentimentos. Aproximou dando um beijo em Hilda.

\- Por que não vamos para um lugar mais reservado? - sugeriu a moça.

\- Estava esperando o convite.

Atrás de duas colunas, Lifia e Aioria vigiavam o casal.

\- Esses dois são muito puritanos. - disse o Leão.

\- São reservados Oria. A senhorita Hilda é muito tímida.

\- Deu para perceber... - coçou a cabeça. - o contrário de nós. - sorriu. - vamos "sumir".

\- Pervertido. - deu um sorriso dúbio. - vamos.

**O.o.O**

Quando não havia treino, os dourados treinavam na academia montada por Saori, no antigo alojamento dos aspirantes. O local contava com os aparelhos mais modernos e mais uma piscina olímpica. Alguns cavaleiros estavam lá.

\- Casamento? - indagou Kanon. - do jeito que ele é devagar não estarei vivo para ver.

\- Não fale assim do futuro mestre. - disse Deba. - Aiolos quer fazer as coisas certas.

\- Fico me perguntando o que ele ficou fazendo, até aparecer diante de Loki. - Miro puxava alguns pesos. - sendo cuidado pela Hilda... aí tem.

\- Parem de falar do Aiolos. - pediu Saga. - e concentrem-se nos exercícios.

\- Não estamos falando só comentando Saga. - disse Kanon. - Aioria está muito mais avançado do que o irmão.

\- Ele passou anos morto. Ainda pensa como um adolescente. - Dohko entrou no meio. - não esperem grande coisa. E a vida privada dele não nos diz respeito.

\- Os bronzes já vão voltar para o Japão, mestre? - indagou Deba querendo mudar o assunto.

\- Amanhã. Mesmo sendo cavaleiros, eles ainda têm escola.

\- Cavaleiros indo à escola. - disse Mu. - o santuário nunca esteve tão mudado.

\- A paz sendo generosa conosco. Eles terão a chance de ter uma vida normal.

\- E nós também, - Deba parou com o exercício, tirando a camisa. - e devemos aproveitar. Vou para piscina.

\- Ele está certo. - Dohko sentou para pegar fôlego.

**O.o.O**

Dianeirah apreciava a vista do jardim de seu quarto. Por ser uma general, ela gozava de um aposento amplo e de frente para um dos hortos mais bonitos de Elael, a residência dos generais em Abos. O olhar estava perdido nas rosas enquanto se lembrava de fatos passados.

Estava tão distraída que nem notou a chegada de um anjo.

\- Diah.

Ela olhou para trás assustando-se.

\- Eu chamei, mas você não atendeu, então eu entrei.

\- Faz tempo que não escuto esse apelido. - voltou a atenção para as rosas. - me faz companhia?

Mahasiah aproximou sentando ao lado dela.

\- Em que estava pensando?

\- Na nossa vida antes daquela guerra. Tenkai nunca mais foi o mesmo depois dos caídos.

\- Muita coisa mudou. - olhou para as rosas.

\- Soube que Sitael foi a Ninkai.

\- Ele viu Raziel. - respondeu, pois o que ela queria saber era sobre o anjo. - está no meio dos humanos.

\- Raziel está sendo humilhado ao andar em meio aqueles mortais.

\- É a missão dele. Faria o mesmo se Uziel mandasse.

\- E como ele está?

\- Sitael não aproximou, mas aparentemente bem entrosado.

\- Quando Mikael dará a ordem? Raziel passou tempo demais nessa condição.

\- Quando for a hora Dianeirah. - a voz saiu calma. - o sucesso de Raziel será o nosso sucesso.

\- Os pombinhos podem namorar outra hora? - escutaram a voz de Jeliel. - os arcanjos estão chamando.

\- Essa mania de invadir o meu espaço. - Dianeirah levantou nervosa. - tem hora que dá vontade de arrancar as asas dele.

Mahasiah começou a rir.

\- Qual a graça?

\- Você nervosa. Raziel que deve sentir falta dos seus rompantes. - levantou. - queria ordens, agora teremos.

Os dois anjos desapareceram.

Os três arcanjos estavam no salão principal do palácio, cada um sentado em seu trono. O salão era oval e repleto de pinturas que mostravam a Era de Ouro dos Anjos. A iluminação era feita pela luz do sol, que entrava pelo teto abobadado, feito de vidro e vitrais decorativos. Os tronos dourados erguiam-se a alguns metros do piso em mármore branco. A esquerda estava Raphaelle. O arcanjo ligado ao elemento vento possuía longos cabelos lisos brancos até o calcanhar. Os olhos acinzentados eram emoldurados por uma franja frontal. Sua pupila tinha a forma de risco, lembrando um felino. Sua roupa era predominante branca. Um conjunto de calça e blusa branca encoberto por um casaco que abria em quatro fendas da cintura para baixo. Punhos, colarinho e a faixa que usava na cintura eram azuil celeste. Sua auréola dourada lembrava uma coroa terrena.

No trono do meio estava Mikael, líder de todos os anjos e ligado ao elemento fogo. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos como a sua representação. Curtos, repicados e arrepiados. Duas mechas vermelhas desciam pela testa. Seus olhos eram vermelho sangue e suas pupilas eram como as dos humanos. Ao contrário das vestimentas do arcanjo do vento, as cores predominantes eram branco e vermelho. A parte de cima era composta por um pano branco que atravessa o corpo na diagonal. Ele era preso por ombreiras e um semi peitoral em tons dourados e vermelhos. Na parte de baixa uma calça branca em tecido branco tendo por cima tecidos vermelhos como uma saia que iam até o chão, presos por um cinto da mesma cor. Sua auréola era circundava sua testa como uma tiara dourada.

E no trono da direita sentava Uziel, o arcanjo das águas. Seu cabelo batia nas costas, liso e na cor azul turquesa. Os olhos eram azuis claros como se fossem vidro e assim como Raphaelle usava franja frontal.

A vestimenta era semelhante a do arcanjo do vento, porém era toda azul com detalhes dourados nos punhos, colarinho e cintura. Sua auréola prateada era tradicional e pairava sobre sua cabeça.

Os corpos dos três eram revestidos por uma energia dourada, como se emanasse luz.

\- Estão todos aqui? - Mikael apoiou a cabeça no punho.

\- Sim. - respondeu o coro de cinco pessoas.

\- Jeliel dê um passo à frente. - pediu Uziel.

O general ajoelhou a frente dos três arcanjos.

\- Quero que faça uma visita a Ninkai. - disse Mikael. -Enfrente um dos defensores da humana. Não se apresente ou dê indícios de quem somos. Se aparecerem mais humanos volte imediatamente. Em hipótese alguma aproxime-se de Raziel.

\- Uma luta comum meu senhor?

\- Para você será, mas para ele... - sorriu. - deixe-o num estado lamentável.

\- Como quiser.

\- Pode ir.

Jeliel desapareceu.

\- Quanto aos demais comecem a preparar. - disse Raphaelle. - a guerra se aproxima.

Os raios solares incidiam na barreira que protegia o santuário do mundo exterior. Estava uma tarde agradável e tranqüila. Do alto do relógio de fogo, Jeliel observava o local em busca de quem seria a isca perfeita. Sentia as energias dos humanos, mas nenhuma que fizesse jus a sua força.

\- Humanos insignificantes...

Os olhos experimentados do anjo miraram num local.

\- Que má sorte a sua... - sorriu.

Mergulhou, dando a impressão de um pulo para a morte. Um segundo depois voou.

Como ainda faltava algum tempo até assumir a armadura de Sagitário, a presença de Seiya não era uma constante no santuário. E como os demais bronze preparava-se para voltar para o Japão na manhã seguinte. Tinha treinado um pouco, na antiga arena, que ficava nos limites do santuário e agora voltava para um merecido descanso. Andava tranquilamente quando sentiu um cosmo perto de si.

\- Quem está aí? - assumiu a posição defensiva.

\- Alguém que não precisa saber.

Seiya olhou para uma direção arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O que é você...? - não estava acreditando que via um homem com asas.

\- O anjo da morte...

Jeliel sacou sua espada, esta emitiu um brilho azulado.

\- Redemoinho de água! - gritou cortando o ar com a espada.

Um poderoso cosmo emergiu e tomou forma de vários redemoinhos azulados feitos de energia. Eles se juntaram indo em direção a Seiya. Por onde a energia passava rachava o solo e erguia-se a metros de altura. Do décimo terceiro templo até a vila sentiram a explosão do cosmo. O ataque de Jeliel atingiu o cavaleiro de Pegaso em cheio.

\- AHHHHH! - o japonês sentia seu corpo ser transpassado.

Seiya foi ao chão bastante machucado.

Jeliel guardou sua espada.

\- Se essa é a defesa da humana, será massacrada.

Abriu asas e voou.

_Segundos antes..._

Atena e Shion no escritório da primeira levantaram na hora.

\- Que cosmo é esse?

\- Seiya...

Na academia, os dourados pararam com os exercícios.

\- Saga e Miro para o templo agora! - gritou Dohko. - os demais venham comigo!

Os primeiros a chegarem foram Kamus e Hyoga encontrando o Pegaso numa vala.

\- Seiya! - Hyoga correu até o amigo, ficando chocado pelo estado dele. - Seiya!

\- Vamos levá-lo imediatamente. - disse Kamus.

Antes de seguir com o pupilo, o aquariano olhou ao redor. Aquela parte estava completamente destruída.

\- "Que cosmo poderoso..."

Atena ficou pálida ao ver o estado do seu cavaleiro. Rapidamente, Seiya foi levado para a enfermaria. O santuário foi colocado em estado de alerta. Shina e Miro organizaram tropas para vasculhar toda a área.

\- Quero esse lugar em alerta máximo! - Shion estava muito nervoso.

\- Não sinto nenhum cosmo. - disse Shaka. - só quiseram atacar o Pegaso.

\- Como passaram pela barreira sem sentirmos Shaka? - o grande mestre estava inquieto. - Atena poderia ter sido o alvo e, sequer saberíamos.

\- Tenha calma Shion. - pediu Dohko. - Miro já está vasculhando.

\- Vou ajudá-lo. - disse Ikki.

\- Eu também vou. - Hyoga foi atrás.

\- Suspeita de algum deus? - Saga fitou o grande mestre.

\- Pode ser qualquer coisa.

A conversa foi interrompida pela chegada de Atena, seu rosto estava pálido.

\- Como está o Seiya, Saori? - indagou Shun.

\- Mal... - a voz saiu num fiapo. - está muito machucado. Teremos que transferi-lo para um local mais apropriado.

Os cavaleiros olharam entre si. Seiya tinha um enorme poder, como foi derrotado por um único golpe?

\- Shun e Shiryu sigam com Seiya para o hospital. - Shion ditava as ordens. -Assim que ele acordar me comuniquem. Shura e Mu ajudem na patrulha, os demais venham comigo agora.

Rapidamente o japonês foi levado para um hospital. Os que ainda não tinham visto o estado do cavaleiro ficaram impressionados. Era um milagre ele ainda está vivo.

Na sala de reuniões estavam presentes Aldebaran, Shaka, Dohko, Afrodite, Kamus, Saga, Kanon além do mestre e Atena. A grega estava na sua mesa, mas todos os olhares estavam no lemuriano.

\- A barreira não detectou. - a voz dele saiu fria. - o que nos mostra que estamos vulneráveis.

\- Desconfia quem seja Shion? - indagou Dohko.

\- Alguns dias atrás as estrelas mostraram me as constelações de Virgem, Leão e Áries brilharem de maneira diferente.

\- Seiya é de Sagitário, mas pode está ligado... - comentou Kamus. - no local não havia resquícios de cosmo. E eu nunca tinha visto um ataque como aquele.

Dohko não escutou a segunda frase de Kamus. A menção da constelação de Atena e a de Leão o fez lembrar-se do sonho.

\- Shion... - o tom foi baixo. - numa noite dessas, sonhei com Atena mais velha. - fitou a deusa. - não era bem a senhorita, mas... é um pouco confuso. Logo em seguida Aioria estava caído no pátio do templo, com uma espada no peito.

\- Sonhou apenas uma vez?

\- Sim.

\- Se Aioria e Atena estavam no sonho, a visão das estrelas encaixaria aí.

\- Essa "Atena" te disse ou mostrou algo? - indagou a própria.

\- Para que cuidássemos de Aledia.

Shion ficou incomodado ao ouvir aquele nome. Tinha a sensação de tê-lo ouvido em algum lugar.

\- E o ataque? - indagou Kanon.

\- Precisaremos investigar. - disse Atena. - quem nos atacou quis mostrar sua presença e de suas intenções, mas sem se expor.

\- Um teste? - sugeriu Deba.

\- Creio que sim. Quero o santuário em alerta. Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu quero-os fora daqui. Vamos precisar de um apoio caso algo aconteça. Saga e Kamus investiguem o ocorrido, precisamos ao menos de alguma luz. Se conseguem atravessar nossa barreira não é um inimigo qualquer.

\- E quanto a Aiolos e os demais?

\- Eles voltaram em poucos dias, só iremos chamá-los numa situação mais grave.

A reunião findou-se. Kamus e Saga foram para o local do ataque investigar e, os demais dourados, voltaram para suas casas, enquanto Shion foi para seu escritório. Precisava pensar.

O grande mestre deixou o corpo cair de forma pesada num sofá. Levou a mão a testa esfregando-a num sinal de pura preocupação. Um inimigo tinha passado pela barreira e ferido gravemente um cavaleiro. Tudo em questão de segundos e sem ninguém detectá-lo.

A leitura das estrelas e o sonho de Dohko mostravam que algo aconteceria e o ataque era o primeiro indício.

\- Atena dizendo para proteger Aledia... - as palavras perderam-se no ar. - o que significa?

Enquanto isso Saga e Kamus chegavam ao local do ataque. Aquela região estava completamente destruída.

\- É um grande poder de destruição. - comentou o geminiano.

\- Desconfia de quem seja? Algum deus?

\- Todos são suspeitos Kamus. - olhava o chão. - e bons na capacidade de não deixar rastros. Não há nada que indique algo. Mas uma coisa é certa, - fitou o francês. - não será um inimigo comum.

\- Algo além de Loki?

\- Creio que sim.

**O.o.O**

Quando Jeliel voltou a Tenkai, encontrou os três arcanjos no salão do trono. Seus respectivos generais também estavam presentes.

\- Como foi? - indagou Uziel.

\- Fácil demais meus senhores. - sorriu confiante. - a barreira no entorno do santuário é ridícula assim como os defensores da humana. Derrotei um cavaleiro com um único golpe.

\- Não era um soldado? - alfinetou Elemiah.

Jeliel o fitou ferino.

\- Elemiah... - murmurou Raphaelle.

\- Desculpe.

\- Cumpriu muito bem seu papel, general. - disse Mikael. - era apenas um teste para deixá-los ressabiados. Está dispensado.

O general de Uziel fez uma mesura e saiu. Dianeirah e os demais foram atrás.

\- Qual é o passo agora? - indagou o arcanjo do Vento, fitando Mikael.

\- Deixá-los se recompor do susto. - sorriu.

Os generais foram para Abos. Seguiam para o palácio destinado a eles.

\- Realmente eles são fracos? - indagou Dianeirah.

Jeliel apenas lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

\- Tenha mais respeito Jeliel. - disse Mahasiah parando. - Responda a pergunta.

\- Só tenho que reportar minhas ações aos arcanjos. - o anjo continuou o trajeto.

\- Sujeitinho petulante. - Sitael cerrou o punho.

O general de Uziel pouco se importava com os demais. Seguiria seu caminho, mas sentiu o corpo formigar. Ele conhecia aquela sensação. Voltou o olhar para trás.

\- Pode ser um general, mas está um grau abaixo de Dianeirah. - Elemiah estava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, numa postura despreocupada. - não se compare a um primário.

Jeliel sentiu o corpo relaxar. Sitael esperou uma resposta ríspida por parte do anjo mas ela não veio. Por ser novo, não percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ao contrário de Mahasiah. O general de Mikael percebeu que Elemiah estava controlando o corpo de Jeliel.

\- "Usou seu poder apenas com um olhar." - fitou o homem de cabelos curtos.

\- Sitael esteve com eles, - a voz de Jeliel continuou fria. - sabe o quanto eles são fracos.

Seguiu seu caminho desta vez, sem interrupções.

\- Ele está certo. - disse o jovem. - todos são fracos. Até Raziel está fraco.

\- Como assim? - indagou Maha.

\- A energia que está emanando dele nem se compara ao seu poder antes de ir para Ninkai. Seria derrotado facilmente por qualquer anjo. Jeliel poderia destroçá-lo.

Mesmo um pouco distante Jeliel escutou a fala, dando um sorriso.

\- Ele não pode ter enfraquecido assim... - murmurou Dianeirah.

\- Tantos anos com os humanos... - Elemiah olhou para o céu. - pode ter resultado nisso.

\- E a humana?

\- Ela sim é forte. Como nossos senhores.

\- Devemos nos preparar. - Maha pegou sua espada. - vamos precisar de toda força para derrotá-la.

\- E os caídos? - indagou Sitael. - não vamos fazer nada em relação a eles?

\- Eles estão quietos. - comentou Dianeirah.

\- Não passam de escória. - disse Maha. - Mikael e os demais sabem como lidar com eles.

Todos concordaram, exceto Elemiah que não teceu comentário. Sabia que Lucy e seu exército ainda poderia ser um problema.

**O.o.O**

Lucy tinha toda a sua atenção para as peças de xadrez. De um lado peças douradas e do outro negras. Jogava sozinho. Como sempre jogou.

Gabrian foi o primeiro arcanjo a ser criado, depois Uziel, Lúcifer, Mikael e por último Raphaelle. Por conta da proximidade do "nascimento", Lucy e Mikael eram muito ligados e participavam juntos das aulas de Gabrian. Tinham temperamentos semelhantes o que rendia às vezes algumas brigas. Aliás todos os arcanjos tinham gênio forte, mas sempre mantidos sob "controle" por Gabrian. Até o dia da rebelião...

O líder dos Caídos observou a duas únicas peças que estavam completamente fora de suas casas: um peão dourado e outro negro.

Chamando sua atenção, um peão dourado começou a locomover-se.

\- Diga. - disse sem tirar o olhar do tabuleiro.

Azazel surgiu ao lado dele, ajoelhando.

\- Mandaram um dos generais a Ninkai para testar os defensores da humana.

Lucy mexeu milimetricamente seus olhos. Outro tabuleiro apareceu. Nesse havia peças douradas e marrons. Um peão dourado havia derrubado um peão marrom.

\- Mikael já quer jogar... qual o próximo passo?

\- Pensa em mandar mais alguns anjos contra a humana. Ele quer intimidá-la.

\- Bem típico dele. - bufou. - iremos continuar parados. Só iremos agir no momento certo. Avise aos outros.

\- Sim senhor.

Azazel partiu. As íris violetas estavam concentradas no segundo tabuleiro. Em meio as peças marrons duas delas tinham tonalidades diferentes: dourada e negra.

\- Como será que vão reagir? - sorriu.

Na ala destinada aos generais, Gadrel e Yekun combatiam com espadas. Narahim e Kesabel assistiam entediados.

\- Qual o milagre de todos reunidos? - Azazel se fez presente.

\- A falta de ação. - disse Nara.

\- Aposto que em Tenkai estava mais interessante. - Gadrel parou um ataque de Yekun.

\- Aquele lugar me enjoa. - recolheu suas asas. - Jeliel foi mandado a Ninkai.

Os quatro o fitaram na hora.

\- Aquele projeto de general. - zombou Yekun. - aposto que ainda tem ódio por ter perdido para Mahasiah.

\- Muito me admira ele ainda não o ter matado. - disse Narahim.

\- Na primeira oportunidade ele o fará. - Gadrel guardou sua espada. - Maha é que se cuide. O que Jeliel foi fazer?

\- Os arcanjos queriam ver a força do séquito da humana e parece que eles são fracos. Um foi derrotado por ele.

\- Perdeu para Jeliel? - Yekun gargalhou. - esse humano deve ser muito fraco.

\- E que os da Luz planejam? - indagou Kesabel.

\- O senhor Lucy disse que Mikael gosta de intimidar.

\- Então já entraremos em guerra? - Gadrel animou-se.

\- Não. - Azazel o cortou. - ainda não é momento. O senhor que esperar os passos dos arcanjos para agir. Devemos aguardar.

\- Que tédio... - murmurou Nara, fechando os olhos e deitando num divã. - vamos mofar aqui.

\- O senhor Lucy tem um plano. - disse Kesabel arrancando olhares dos demais. - só está esperando o momento certo.

**O.o.O**

Apesar de toda a investigação feita por Saga, Kamus e Shion, nada foi descoberto. As rondas também foram infrutíferas. Atena não tinha ideia de onde partiu o ataque. Por conta do estado de alerta, os dourados permaneceram cada qual em sua casa. Kanon foi deslocado para Câncer.

Afrodite fechou a janela do seu quarto, preparando-se para dormir. A urna de Peixes estava ao lado da cama para alguma eventualidade. O sueco deitou-se, tendo o olhar no teto. Seiya ser derrotado com um único golpe e por um inimigo que poderia entrar no santuário sem ser detectado, era um grande problema. Nesse momento, poderia ter algum espião e nem saberiam.

\- Tudo pode acontecer... - murmurou.

Subitamente lembrou-se da moça que ajudou outro dia. Pelos dias que se passaram ela provavelmente estaria em Athenas pronta para voltar ao seu local de origem.

\- Nem perguntei de onde ela era... - virou o corpo, passando a olhar o céu pelo vidro da janela. - se aqueles abutres a vissem ficariam de quatro. - sorriu. - mas ela é bonita mesmo.

Em Asgard, Aiolos e companhia não souberam do ataque. Após o jantar, reuniram-se em uma das varandas de Valhalla.

\- Suas pestes! - gritou Mask ao ser acertado por uma bola de neve, por um dos irmãos de Helena. - eu vou matar vocês!

O canceriano saiu correndo atrás das crianças, arrancando risadas por parte delas.

\- Giovanni espera! - exclamou Aioria.

\- Deixe-o. - disse Aiolos. - ele não vai fazer nada com elas.

\- Até parece que não o conhece.

\- Aiolos tem razão, Aioria. - Lifia aconchegou-se nos braços dele. - ele tem essa pose toda mas ama essas crianças.

\- E elas gostam dele. - arrematou Hilda. - está esfriando vamos nos recolher?

Lifia foi atrás das crianças, mas elas disseram que só dormiriam ao lado de Giovanni. Não tendo outra opção, o cavaleiro dividiu a cama com as quatro.

\- Afrodite não vai acreditar quando eu contar. - disse o leonino. - Mask sendo um pai zeloso.

\- As pessoas mudam.

\- Ainda bem. - o grego acariciou o rosto dela.

Os dois seguiam pelo corredor que dava acesso aos demais aposentos. Encontraram Aiolos e Hilda que observavam as obras de arte do palácio.

\- Acredita que Mask está dormindo com elas? - o leão comentou. - isso é inédito.

\- Giovanni se apegou a eles e eles ao cavaleiro. Helena deve estar feliz. - disse Aiolos.

\- Se ele desejar, nas férias, poderá levá-los para a Grécia. - disse Hilda.

\- Férias na Grécia? - Lifia se animou. - eu preciso ir para vigiá-los.

\- Desculpa esfarrapada.

Riram.

O futuro grande mestre fitou a parede vendo um grande quadro de uma mulher com asas. Achou curioso.

\- É uma deusa nórdica? - apontou. Os demais também olharam.

\- Uma Valquíria. - respondeu Hilda. - são mulheres que conduzem os heróis para o pós morte. Também servem a Odin.

A asgardiana começou a narrar a história delas. Aioria trazia o olhar fixo na mulher de cabelos loiros. Era uma figura imponente, portando uma espada e asas. Subitamente lembrou-se do sonho tido dias atrás. Levou a mão ao peito.

Aiolos também fitava a figura. Pensou no santuário. Ligaria para os companheiros na manhã seguinte para ter notícias.

\- Meu sonho de criança era ser uma. - brincou Lifia.

\- Seria uma Valquíria muito bonita Lifia. - Aiolos a fitou.

\- Obrigada. - corou.

\- Não concorda irmão?

Aioria não tinha escutado.

\- Aioria?

\- Sim. - concordou sem saber do que se tratava. - claro. - fitou a namorada. - vamos dormir?

O sagitariano estranhou o comportamento do irmão, mas não disse nada.

* * *

**Demorou, mas chegou. Espero que gostem!**

**Fran-** Obrigada!

**Vivianne **– Voltei e vou tentar atender o seu pedido em não matar os dourados, mas você sabe o meu histórico...

**Lebam **– Bel, mais uma empreitada! E como você me conhece, já sabe que tudo pode acontecer!


	3. Chapter 3: Primeiros Ataques

**Oi pessoas, esta postagem foi demorada. Confesso que fiquei pensando se levaria a fic adiante. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas, mas o capitulo 3 está aí. Vou tentar posta mais rápido possível.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Primeiros Ataques**

* * *

Aiolos olhava o cair suave da neve pela janela. Achava a paisagem linda, mas não saberia se gostaria de morar naquele local. Voltou o olhar para cama, vendo que Hilda ainda dormia profundamente. Aproveitou o momento para ligar para o santuário.

Atena não queria que a batalha de Seiya chegasse aos cavaleiros em viagem, mas Shura acabou contando sobre o ataque. Imediatamente os três retornaram.

\- Com um só golpe?! - exclamou Máscara da Morte surpreso.

\- Sim Mask... - murmurou Aldebaran. - o estado dele é grave.

\- E não desconfiam de ninguém? - Aiolos fitou o grande Mestre que trazia uma expressão fechada.

\- Estamos investigando. - limitou-se a dizer isso. - preciso pensar.

Shion pediu licença.

\- Como alguém entra aqui e derrota o Seiya? - Aioria tentava pensar. - nossas defesas estão fracas.

\- Atena está cuidando disso. - disse Mu. - a ordem é para permanecermos nas nossas casas.

No hospital, Seiya recebia todos os cuidados. Respirava sem ajuda de aparelhos e os ferimentos apesar de graves estavam estáveis, mas a maior preocupação dos médicos era seu estado inconsciente. Parecia em coma.

Hyoga estava no quarto, encostado na soleira da porta. Trazia os olhos fechados. Só se mexeu quando sentiu o cosmo de Atena.

\- Senhorita Saori.

\- Como ele está? - a deusa fitou o leito.

\- Na mesma. As funções vitais estão estáveis, mas continua no "coma."

Atena não disse nada, entrando. Parou ao lado da cama, tocando levemente os cabelos negros do cavaleiro. Nem na luta contra Hades o viu daquele jeito. Era um milagre ele está vivo.

\- Se acontecer alguma coisa me avise, por favor.

\- Pode deixar.

A deusa saiu pensativa. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se lembrar de algo que poderia ligar ao ataque. Sabia que seu pai e os deuses do Olimpo estavam quietos, mas poderia se esperar qualquer coisa vinda deles. O jeito era aguardar.

No santuário o clima de apreensão imperava. As rondas continuavam e Kamus e Saga tentavam descobrir alguma coisa.

\- Não há pistas Saga. - disse Kamus esfregando os olhos. - estamos no escuro.

\- Eu sei. - o geminiano deixou as costas caírem no encosto do sofá. - o único que poderia nos ajudar era o Seiya mas pelo estado dele, não será tão cedo.

\- Quem teria poder para invadir o santuário sem ser sentido, mas conseguir nocautear o Pégaso?

\- Algo que nos trará um grande problema. Sinto que isso foi só o começo.

As horas correram sem novidades tanto do ataque, quanto de Seiya.

Shaka terminava sua meditação. Expandiu seu cosmo por todo o santuário à procura de cosmos, mas não adiantou. O local estava livre de influências.

\- Shaka.

O indiano abriu os olhos.

\- Pensei que todos estavam em suas casas.

\- Estava separando alguns livros para Shion, - Saga sentou no chão de frente para o indiano. - enquanto ele não encontrar uma pista não vai sossegar.

\- E com razão.

\- Descobriu alguma coisa nas suas meditações?

\- Não. - relaxou um pouco o corpo. - não há nada no raio de quilômetros.

\- Desconfia de alguém?

\- Não. O ataque foi perfeito.

\- É uma pena que nossa paz durou tão pouco tempo. - o geminiano levantou. - estava acostumando...

\- Iremos entrar em guerra? - mais afirmou que indagou.

\- Basta saber contra quem. Vou para Gêmeos. Boa noite.

Shaka apenas acenou.

Por causa do estado de vigilância, cada dourado jantou em sua própria casa. Aioria, na cozinha, terminava a refeição. Pensava em Lifia e no ataque. Será que chegaria a Asgard? Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Shion e Atena encontrariam o culpado.

Foi para o quarto e rapidamente pegou no sono...

_... Aioria estava na porta do templo. Sentia os cosmos dos companheiros, mas estava sozinho. De repente sentiu uma forte dor na altura do peito. Quando olhou para si viu a armadura Leão manchada de sangue. Recuou alguns passos, porém foi de joelhos ao chão. Sentiu um cosmo perto de si. Ergueu o olhar e não acreditou ao ver asas. A visão foi escurecendo e no segundo seguinte estava no chão..._

\- Não! - gritou acordando.

O grego olhou ao redor a procura do seu algoz. Novamente sonhara com aquele ferimento e aquilo começou a preocupá-lo.

\- Eu preciso... - murmurou enquanto acalmava-se. - contar ao Shion.

Os sonhos misteriosos não assombravam apenas Dohko e Aioria. Algumas casas a baixo, um certo lemuriano também não estava tendo um sono tranquilo.

Mu remexia-se na cama. O rosto estava banhado pelo suor...

_... Estava dentro de um cômodo e sabia que não era sua casa. Quando abriu a porta da frente, deparou-se com um cenário de horror. Muitas pessoas corriam pela rua assustadas. Crianças, jovens, adultos e velhos todos apavorados. Não reconheceu o lugar apesar das construções parecerem gregas. Mas o que o deixou surpreso era ver que as pessoas eram de sua raça. _

_\- "Lemurianos...?"_

_O pensamento foi interrompido pelo som de uma trombeta. Mu e as demais pessoas volveram os olhos para a direção do som. O ariano viu no céu, algo bastante brilhante e com enormes asas. Segundos depois o barulho foi ensurdecedor o que fez todos irem ao chão, tamanho o deslocamento do ar. Quando os olhos voltaram para o céu viu apenas uma bola de fogo vindo em sua direção..._

_\- Atena..._

Mu acordou assustado. O coração estava disparado e a respiração rápida. Olhou pela janela percebendo que ainda era noite.

\- O que foi aquilo... - passou a mão pelo rosto. - e quem eram aqueles lemurianos?

A pergunta se perdeu no ar...

O dia surgiu levemente calmo. Shion estava de pé desde muito cedo e trancado em seu escritório. Por mais que pesquisasse, por mais que pensasse não tinha ideia de quem poderia ser o novo inimigo. Com Seiya em coma, não havia respostas. Batidas a porta chamaram sua atenção.

\- Espero que tenha ido dormir.

\- Dormir um pouco Atena.

A deusa aproximou-se sentando-se a mesa.

\- Essa falta de informações me deixa preocupada. - os olhos verdes foram para o quadro da parede ao lado. - sem pistas e o Seiya...

\- Nós encontraremos respostas Atena. - Shion queria animá-la. - Já passamos por muitas situações difíceis passaremos por esta também.

\- Assim espero. - olhou para a porta. - entre Mu.

\- Estou interrompendo?

\- Não. - Saori respondeu de imediato.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - indagou Shion notando a expressão séria do pupilo.

\- Sim e não. - aproximou, sentando na cadeira indicada pelo mestre. - só queria ajuda num sonho que tive.

Shion e Atena trocaram olhares.

\- Que sonho?

\- Estava numa cidade de arquitetura grega, mas seus moradores eram lemurianos. Eles corriam assustados. Escutei o barulho de uma trombeta e quando olhei para o céu, havia algo brilhante. Depois tudo foi tomado pelo fogo. - silenciou.

Atena e Shion olharam-se novamente. O grande Mestre levantou e foi até um pequeno armário de onde tirou um livro de capa negra. Voltou para a mesa, abriu-o e ofereceu a Mu para que ele visse.

\- Se parece muito... - fitou Shion. - com o lugar do meu sonho.

\- Este é o único livro que fala sobre a terra dos nossos ancestrais. De tempos em tempos ele é copiado para que a história aqui retrata não se perca. Essa cópia é da época que cheguei ao santuário. - Shion o fitou diretamente. - conta a história da nossa raça, até ela ser extinta pelo cataclismo. O seu sonho é do último dia de Lemuria.

\- Lemúria primeiro foi destruída por furacões, que acarretaram em fogo e depois tragada pelas águas. - disse Atena, passando a mão pela testa. - foram poucos os sobreviventes. Pelo seu relato sonhou com esse dia.

\- Mas por que? - fitou a deusa. - eu nunca tinha visto esse livro. Escutei poucas vezes essa história na infância. Qual o motivo desse sonho agora?

\- Não faço ideia. - Shion respondeu com sinceridade. - eu que já li esse livro várias vezes nunca tive esse tipo de sonho.

Mu voltou a atenção para a pequena imagem desenhada. O lugar era exatamente o mesmo, assim como a situação, inclusive o algo brilhante no céu.

\- No meu sonho... - ele apontou para a gravura. - isso tinha asas.

\- Asas? - Shion estranhou. - nos contos, esse objeto foi um meteorito que caiu iniciando o cataclismo. Num sonho um objeto pode ter outras representações.

O ariano mais jovem apenas concordou. Talvez Shion tivesse razão, mas que o objeto parecia ter asas, parecia. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Aioria.

\- Perdão, volto outra hora.

\- Pode entrar Aioria, não estávamos em reunião. - Shion achou estranho a entrada do leonino. Ele sempre batia na porta. - aconteceu algo?

\- O senhor consegue interpretar sonhos?

A pergunta fez os três, que estavam sentados, arquearem a sobrancelha.

\- Que tipo de sonho? - indagou Atena com uma expressão mais séria.

\- Na verdade foram dois... alguns dias atrás acordei no meio da noite. Tinha sonhado que uma espada havia transpassado meu peito.

\- E o segundo? - perguntou Shion.

\- Estava na porta do templo. Sentia o cosmo de todos, mas estava sozinho. De repente senti uma forte dor no peito. Era uma espada. Antes de ir ao chão vi meu algoz e ele... - ponderou antes de dizer. Como diria que vira alguém de asas?

\- Quem era Aioria?

O grego assustou-se com o tom sério de Atena.

\- A pessoa tinha asas... - murmurou com vergonha.

Atena franziu o cenho. Duas pessoas sonhando com asas não era mera coincidência.

\- Conseguiu ver o rosto?

\- Infelizmente não. Juro que não vi nenhum filme, nem jantei muito para que eu sonhasse com isso.

\- Eu também sonhei com algo que tinha asas, Aioria. - Mu o tranquilizou. - se está ficando louco isso pegou. - sorriu.

\- São só sonhos. - disse Atena por fim. - Fiquem tranquilos. - sorriu.

Mu e Aioria concordaram. Minutos depois deixaram o escritório do mestre. Assim que eles saíram o sorriso de Atena morreu.

\- Mu ter sonhado com o último dia de Lemuria e ambos com asas é no mínimo suspeito. Dohko também teve um sonho estranho e esse ataque a Seiya. Esses fatos estão interligados de alguma forma Shion.

\- Mas como? Qual o ponto de intersecção desses quatro eventos?

Atena soltou um suspiro. Não tinha as respostas.

\- Se forem sonhos proféticos eles vão voltar e com qualquer um dos cavaleiros. Devemos ficar atentos, mas sem levantar suspeitas.

Shion concordou.

No caminho até a entrada do templo, os dois cavaleiros conversavam sobre seus sonhos.

\- Que estranho... - Aioria coçou a cabeça. - estamos ficando malucos. - riu.

\- Isso vocês sempre foram.

A voz grossa fizeram-os olharem para o fim das escadarias de Peixes. Eram Aldebaran e Kanon.

\- Todo mundo desse santuário tem pino frouxo. - brincou Kanon. - o que fizeram dessa vez para serem chamados tão cedo no templo?

Aioria e Mu compartilharam os sonhos.

\- Alguém quer te matar para ficar com a Lifia... - o marina brincou novamente. - tem certeza que aquele guerreiro deus perdeu o interesse na sua namorada?

\- Sem brincadeiras Kanon. Eu sempre acordo com dor, como se fosse real.

\- E Atena disse para não se preocupar? - indagou Deba.

\- Sim. - respondeu Mu pelos dois. - no meu caso, parece que tudo não passou de uma coincidência.

\- Ou memória ancestral.

Os quatro olharam para trás.

\- Sempre escutando a conversa...

\- Vocês que falam muito alto. - disse Dite. - mas voltando ao assunto, tirando a parte que Frodi quer ferrar com você, o caso do Mu pode ser memória ancestral. Os lemurianos são mais evoluídos mentalmente que nós humanos. Seus poderes telecineticos são uma prova disso. A destruição de Lemuria foi tão traumática nos sobreviventes que ficou gravado em suas memórias e chegou aos seus descendentes.

\- Com base em que está dizendo isso? - perguntou Kanon. - é entendido do assunto por acaso?

\- Estou supondo. - o fitou entediado. - Lemurianos são especiais. Aposto que vocês têm capacidades que nem imaginam que tenham.

\- A teoria dele faz sentido. - disse Aioria. - e Frodi está fora de circulação.

\- E por que só agora? - Deba ainda não estava convencido.

\- Vai saber. - Dite deu nos ombros. - algo destravou aí dentro. - apontou para a cabeça de Mu.

\- Parece plausível.

\- Se Atena e Shion não disseram nada é porque não é nada. E temos maiores preocupações do que sonhos. Passei por Libra e Dohko está querendo criar uma estratégia de defesa. Ele está chamando todos.

A casa de Libra estava ocupada pelos homens de Atena. Espalharam pela sala, aguardando os últimos a chegarem para a reunião. Inicialmente, Dohko faria no templo com a presença de Shion e Atena, mas os dois deveriam estar muito ocupados na tentativa de descoberta do ataque ao Pégaso.

\- Agradeço a presença de todos. - iniciou. - E nossos anos de convivência nos permite irmos diretos ao ponto, - olhava para todos. - nossos dias de paz se foram.

\- Acha que entraremos em guerra? - indagou Miro.

\- O ataque ao Seiya foi só o prenúncio. Infelizmente não temos pistas de quem será nosso inimigo, mas acredito que ele seja mais forte de tudo que já enfrentamos.

\- Olimpo? - sugeriu Shura.

\- É uma possibilidade. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - de toda forma, tomei a liberdade de criar um esquema de segurança. - fitou Aiolos. Na qualidade de futuro Mestre ele tinha que opinar.

\- O que você decidir está decidido Dohko.

\- Obrigado. Bom...Apesar de podermos contar com os cavaleiros de Bronze, quero deixá-los na "reserva." Shion e principalmente Atena precisam de uma vigilância mais presente. Quero dois turnos de doze horas. De sete a sete um cavaleiro ficará encarregado da proteção dos dois, no templo e enquanto isso, - fitou Kanon. - quero que fique encarregado de proteger a casa vazia.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Quando o inimigo se mostrar aí sim poderemos ter um plano mais efetivo.

\- Todos concordamos mestre. - disse Deba. - e quando começará?

\- Hoje a noite. Pensei em seguir a ordem das casas para ficar mais fácil. Tudo bem para você Mu?

\- Sim.

\- Não desconfia de ninguém mestre? - indagou Kamus. Com certeza o libriano tinha algo ou alguém em mente.

\- Sinceramente não faço ideia. - o fitou. - estamos totalmente no escuro.

\- Poderemos ter outro ataque? - perguntou Mask.

\- Sim, o problema é que não sabemos quando. Temo que não tardará. - respirou fundo. - cada um para sua casa e as sete esteja no templo, cavaleiro de Áries.

\- Sim senhor.

Na porta da oitava casa, os cavaleiros dividiram-se. Miro, Shura, Kamus e Afrodite subiram enquanto Aiolos esperou o restante da turma descer. Por cosmo pediu o irmão para esperar.

\- O que foi fazer cedo no templo?

\- Eu... - não sabia se contava. Aiolos era bem implicante quando queria. - nada de mais.

\- Fala Aioria. Eu te conheço. - apoiou em uma das pernas.

\- Uns sonhos que eu tive... - abaixou o olhar.

\- Sonhos?

\- Por duas vezes sonhei com alguém me ferindo no peito com uma espada. Contei ao mestre e a Atena e eles disseram que era só sonhos.

\- Quem te feriu? - a voz saiu séria.

\- Não faço ideia. - suspirou. - não vi o rosto nem senti o cosmo. - preferiu não contar a respeito das asas. - foram só sonhos Aiolos.

O sagitariano ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Se Atena disse para não se preocupar...

\- Vou para minha casa.

Passou pelo irmão, tocando-lhe no ombro. Aiolos ainda ficou um bom tempo parado em Libra antes de seguir para sua casa.

No caminho de Câncer a Gêmeos, o ariano relatou a Saga e Deba o sonho que teve.

\- Afrodite não está totalmente errado. - disse Saga. - vocês lemurianos tem poderes mentais muito fortes. Pode realmente ser uma lembrança ancestral.

\- E o principal, - Deba fitou o amigo. - Atena e Shion disseram para não se preocupar. O caso de Dohko sim é preocupante. A Atena apareceu para ele, dizendo para proteger algo ou alguém.

\- Desconfio que esse algo ou alguém tenha relação ao ataque ao Seiya. - disse Kanon. - Dohko sonhar com essas coisas não é normal.

Chegaram a Gêmeos.

\- Antes das sete eu desço. - falou o marina.

Deba e Mu continuaram o trajeto em silêncio. Aldebaran que conhecia bem o amigo, sabia que algo o incomodava.

\- Mu.

O ariano o fitou, a espera de alguma pergunta, mas ela não veio. Mu sorriu.

\- Estou angustiado sim. - disse.

\- Eu te conheço. - abriu um sorriso. - não acha que foi um sonho comum.

\- Não. Acredito na hipótese do Gustavv de ser uma memória ancestral, mas acho que é mais do que isso, deve ter um significado. Eu vi o desenho, é exatamente igual e aquele ponto luminoso... - calou-se por alguns segundos. - aquilo era asas.

\- Acreditar que meteoros tem asas é um pouco demais...

Mu soltou um suspiro desanimado.

\- Não estou dizendo que seja impossível. - Deba tentou consertar. - mas...

\- Tudo bem Deba. Sei que parece fantasioso, mas eu acredito no que vi, fora a sensação que...

\- Que...?

\- Tem alguma coisa por trás da destruição de Lemuria. Sei que nos registros antigos relatam que o continente foi acertado por um meteoro e depois por um tsunami, mas toda vez que lembro do sonho, questiono essa verdade.

\- Como assim?

\- Será mesmo que foi desse jeito que aconteceu? - pararam na porta de Touro. - que o continente desapareceu no meio do oceano?

Aldebaran franziu o cenho e ficou calado por alguns segundos.

\- E se eu te disser que não foi.

\- Como? - não entendeu a frase.

\- A sua suposição. E se Lemuria não foi destruída dessa forma? E se tiver sido por outra coisa?

O ariano silenciou-se.

\- Infelizmente será apenas suposições. - disse com pesar. - não há como descobrir.

\- Há mais mistérios entre o céu a terra do que toda nossa vã filosofia, já dizia Shakespeare. Talvez exista respostas para suas dúvidas, respostas complicadas e com cunho pesado.

Foi a vez do ariano franzir o cenho.

\- Está muito filósofo hoje Deba. - sorriu.

\- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. As verdades sempre aparecem, cedo ou tarde.

Mu ficou surpreso com a seriedade da voz. Deba às vezes tinha frases de impacto.

\- Espero que esteja certo. - sorriu. - até mais tarde.

O taurino via o amigo se afastar. Conhecendo-o bem, tinha noção que aquele sonho ainda o atormentaria por um bom tempo. Volveu o olhar para o céu que estava num profundo azul.

\- A verdade sempre aparece...

**O.o.O.o.O**

Lucy estava em seu quarto lendo. Enquanto a hora não chegava passava o tempo em meio aos livros. O único que tinha o direito de interrompê-lo era Azazel e era ele, o anjo ajoelhado ao seu lado.

\- Aconteceu algo? - Lucy continuava sua leitura.

\- Nada grave. Depois do ataque aos humanos os anjos da luz estão silenciosos.

\- Mikael irá agir, posso sentir. - passou uma página. - pode ir para Tenkai.

O anjo desapareceu. O líder fechou o livro. Se Mikael ordenasse um novo ataque, teria certeza dos planos do irmão.

\- Mikael sempre foi muito previsível... Gadrel.

No mesmo instante o anjo apareceu diante dele.

\- Sim.

\- Azazel voltará em breve com notícias de Tenkai. Quero que fique de prontidão e assim que ele repassar as informações quero que vá a Ninkai.

\- Algum objetivo?

\- Mikael fará um novo ataque a humana. - depositou o livro, numa mesa de canto. - quero que acompanhe esse ataque, mas em hipótese alguma deixe que os anjos ou os humanos percebam sua presença, principalmente Astaroth. - o fitou. - não sabote meu plano. - o fitou de forma fria.

\- Sim senhor.

Gadrel sumiu, indo para seu alojamento.

\- O que Lucy queria? - indagou Nara sentado confortavelmente num sofá.

\- Você não tem quarto?

\- Senti o nosso senhor te chamando. Novidades?

\- Ninkai. Parece que os da luz planejam um novo ataque.

\- E vai só observar? - sorriu provocante.

\- Lucy me mata se eu interferir. E não quero morrer antes de matar alguns generais. Agora saia.

Nara levantou fazendo careta.

\- Espero que tenha juízo e use a prudência. - parou na porta. - não queira ver a fúria de um arcanjo. Viu o que aconteceu aos pintinhas. - deu uma piscadinha, antes de sair.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Depois do ataque feito ao humano em Ninkai, Jeliel permitiu-se abrandar os treinos. Os cavaleiros de Atena não eram tão fortes a ponto de exigir um preparo maior. Treinava com espadas na arena dedicada a eles.

\- Você sempre foi rigoroso com os treinos. - Dianeirah parou a certa distância.

\- Eles são lixos. Posso facilmente derrotá-los. - não parou o que estava fazendo.

\- Então devem ser mesmos. - a voz de Elemiah preencheu o ambiente. - serem derrotados por você. - disse para provocar.

Jeliel não parou o que estava fazendo para responder, o que deixou os dois generais surpresos.

\- Deixe-o em paz, Elemiah. - pediu Dianeirah.

\- Já deixei. - o general de Raphaelle bateu asas e se foi.

\- Fique preparado, os arcanjos nos chamarão a qualquer momento.

A jovem saiu da arena. Jeliel parou de treinar, olhando para o local onde antes estavam os dois anjos.

\- "Vou me tornar mais forte que vocês e quando essa guerra acabar..." - deu um sorriso maldoso.

No palácio Kyn, os três arcanjos escutavam um coral de crianças anjos. Desde o retorno de Jeliel, Mikael não havia falado mais em Ninkai. De olhos fechados escutava o final da melodia.

\- Estão cantando divinamente crianças. - disse Uziel. - continuem assim.

O grupo composto por treze crianças fez uma reverência e saiu por uma porta lateral.

\- Bonito mais tedioso. - disse Raphaelle. - até quando vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada?

\- Nunca teve paciência, não é Rapha? - brincou Uziel. - Gabrian sempre teve que te obrigar a ir nos concertos.

Mikael olhou para os dois de forma ferina.

\- Desculpe. - pediu o arcanjo da Água. Havia esquecido que Mikael odiava quando o nome de Gabrian era pronunciado. - Desistiu da ideia de atacar a humana? - indagou querendo mudar o foco.

\- Não. Já dei um tempo para ela se recuperar. Chame seus generais.

Minutos depois os cinco generais estavam diante deles.

\- Os humanos tiveram tempo para se recuperaram do susto. - sorriu. - Jeliel e Elemiah, deem um passo a frente.

Os dois anjos obedeceram.

\- Quero que ataquem dois humanos da elite de Atena, mas não os matem, apenas os deixem bem feridos. Podem revelar seus nomes e mostrar suas asas, mas sem maiores detalhes.

\- Acha prudente? - indagou Uziel.

\- Ela faz parte do mundo dos idólatras, não sabem sobre nós. - voltou a atenção para os dois generais. - em hipótese alguma se aproximem ou se mostrem a Raziel. Se ele estiver presente abortem o plano imediatamente.

\- Sim senhor. - disse Elemiah pelos dois.

\- Estão autorizados a partirem.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Durante o restante da manhã e princípio da tarde, os dourados permaneceram em suas casas, como havia pedido Shion e Dohko.

Pouco depois das quatro, o libriano solicitou a Miro e Kamus que realizassem uma ronda nas fronteiras do santuário. Teria que ser uma coisa rápida já que depois deveriam voltar para suas casas.

De posse de suas armaduras os dois cavaleiros partiram.

Enquanto isso em Devakai, Lucy recebia as notícias de Tenkai. O líder dos caídos estalou os dedos.

\- Gadrel.

\- Estou indo.

O anjo sumiu.

Lucy olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez que surgiu na sua frente. Duas peças douradas rumavam para cima das peças marrons, enquanto uma negra pairava sobre elas.

\- Isso será divertido.

No santuário tudo estava tranquilo e nem suspeitavam das duas figuras que estavam no relógio de fogo. Jeliel estava de pé, enquanto Elemiah agachado em uma das pernas.

\- Então é aqui que Asher escondeu o artefato. - murmurou Elemiah. - se parece com aquelas construções... - deu um meio sorriso ao se lembrar do passado. - por que não estou surpreso do Abisko estar aqui.

\- Localizei duas energias ao norte. - disse Jeliel não dando importância às palavras do outro general. - não se parecem com a de Raziel.

\- Ótimo. - Eli levantou, estalando os dedos. - um pouco de diversão.

Jeliel abriu suas asas e partiu.

\- Que cara chato.

Elemiah fez o mesmo seguindo-o. Os dois anjos nem perceberam uma terceira pessoa que os seguiu.

Kamus e Miro andavam lado a lado.

\- Até quando Seiya ficará naquela situação? - indagou o grego retirando da frente um galho de árvore.

\- O ferimento dele foi grave. - Kamus seguia atento. - pelo menos seu estado é estável.

\- Menos mal. Diante de uma possível guerra tudo que não precisamos é perder um cavaleiro.

O aquariano parou imediatamente, colocando o braço na frente de Miro para pará-lo.

\- O que foi?

\- Não está sentindo...? - a voz saiu baixa. - a atmosfera está diferente.

Miro concentrou-se. Realmente estava sentido como se houvesse algo ao redor deles.

\- É melhor aparecer. - disse Kamus.

Por alguns segundos a única coisa que escutaram foram o som dos pássaros fugindo assustados. Os dois cavaleiros assumiram a defensiva.

\- Estão mais atentos do que o outro humano. - uma voz ecoou pelo local.

\- Quem é você? - indagou Miro. - Mostre-se imediatamente!

\- Um humano querendo me dar ordens...

O aquariano achou estranho o fato dele usar a palavra "humanos".

\- "Será que é um deus?" Apareça.

\- Será um prazer... - a voz saiu fria.

Miro e Kamus olhavam para todos os lados a procura da voz. Os olhos estreitaram quando em meio as árvores, surgiu uma figura masculina de longos cabelos prateados. Ele usava uma vestimenta branca, muito semelhante aos quimonos japoneses. A imagem dele em si não causou temor e sim o fato de não sentirem o cosmo dele.

\- Quem é você? - indagou o aquariano.

\- Jeliel. - ele parou cerca de cinco metros deles. - espero que não me decepcionem como o outro humano.

\- Outro humano? - Miro não entendeu.

\- Foi você que derrotou o Seiya. - afirmou Kamus.

\- Sim. - sorriu. - foi muito fácil. - desembainhou sua espada. - assim como será fácil contra vocês.

Miro não teve tempo, recebeu um poderoso ataque que o jogou longe.

\- Miro! - olhou para trás.

\- Não se preocupe você será o próximo.

Quando Kamus volveu o olhar para Jeliel, arregalou os olhos. O homem trazia dois pares de asas, mas não teve tempo de raciocinar. O olhar estreitou ao ver surgir em meio às árvores outro homem com asas.

\- Vá brincar com outro, eu cuido dele. - disse Elemiah.

Jeliel partiu em direção a Miro.

\- Espere!

O aquariano tentou se mexer mas algo o prendia. Voltou o olhar para o ser alado que se aproximava. Se não fosse pelas asas, passaria por um homem de gosto excêntrico. Usava calça e camisa de manga comprida feitas do que parecia malha. Por cima um sobretudo pesado feito de couro. Tanto a roupa quanto o sobretudo eram numa cor bem chamativa: vermelho vivo.

\- Vai me fazer desfeita? - fez cara de decepcionado. - Meu nome é Elemiah. E você?

\- Kamus... o que são vocês? E o que querem?

\- Se sobreviver responderei às suas perguntas.

\- "Preciso avisar aos demais." - pensou o aquariano.

\- Nem adianta. - Eli sorriu. - esse local está isolado do mundo exterior. Vamos nos divertir?

A alguns metros dali, Miro reclamava da dor enquanto se livrava dos galhos.

\- Essa doeu.

\- Você durou um pouco mais.

O escorpião não acreditou no primeiro momento que viu. Um homem com asas?

\- A pancada foi forte...

\- Não está louco. - disse Jeliel. - eu tenho asas, pois sou um ser superior a você.

\- O que?

Jeliel concentrou sua energia na espada, disparando novamente contra o cavaleiro. Miro elevou seu cosmo na tentativa de parar o ataque mas foi acertado em cheio.

Distante dali, Kamus ouviu o barulho do impacto.

\- Miro!

\- Jeliel não vai matá-lo, Kamus. Não podemos matar vocês... ainda.

\- O que querem? Como entraram no santuário?

Foi questão de segundos, Elemiah surgiu na frente do aquariano.

\- Me derrote primeiro.

Elemiah tocou no peitoral de Kamus, uma poderosa energia circundou o cavaleiro provocando uma forte dor.

\- AHHHH!

Elemiah fechou o punho direito e aplicou um soco no cavaleiro, o francês foi arremessado para onde Miro estava.

\- Kamus! - gritou Miro limpando a boca de sangue.

\- Infelizmente sou obrigado a concordar com você Jeliel... - Elemiah pousou ao lado do general. - eles são fracos.

\- Eu vou derrotá-los. - o cosmo do escorpião elevou-se. - Agulha Escarlate!

Miro direcionou seu ataque para Elemiah, que seria facilmente acertado, pois usava uma roupa comum. O anjo não se mexeu recebendo a queima roupa doze agulhas. O ataque provocou orifícios fazendo o sangue vermelho fluorescente sair.

Kamus, de pé, sabia que só aquele ataque não seria capaz de derrotá-lo, entretanto deveria ao menos feri-lo. Elevou seu cosmo disparando o Pó de Diamante. O ar frio foi em direção a Elemiah, que ferido pelas agulhas, não se esquivou. O general foi ao chão.

\- Agora só falta um. - disse Miro.

\- Tome cuidado. - Kamus aproximou, ainda não querendo comemorar vitória.

\- Vocês são patéticos. - Jeliel sorriu.

\- E engraçados. - disse Elemiah.

Para o espanto dos dois cavaleiros, Elemiah levantou e se não bastasse, os ferimentos causados pelos dois sumiram.

\- Como...

\- Precisarão mais do que isso para me matarem. - o general estralou o pescoço. - mas foram bons golpes. Espero encontrá-los novamente. - desembainhou a espada que trazia debaixo do sobretudo.

Os dois anjos ergueram suas espadas. Na ponta delas surgiram duas bolas de energia. Elas se uniram duplicando a quantidade de poder. A bola de energia partiu para cima dos cavaleiros provocando uma onda de explosão por onde passava. Nesta hora, a barreira criada pelos anjos se desfez e todo santuário sentiu dois cosmos gigantescos explodirem seguido por um tremor de terra. Gadrel que observava a luta retirou-se logo após.

Miro e Kamus foram atingidos em cheio, sofrendo diversos ferimentos graves e caindo inconscientes no chão.

\- Shion! - Atena deu um grito de terror.

\- Fique aqui Atena.

O grande Mestre elevou seu cosmo dando as ordens. Afrodite foi imediatamente para o templo, enquanto Kanon e Aioria foram encarregados de irem atrás de Miro e Kamus.

Rapidamente os dois chegaram ao local onde as energias eclodiram.

\- Está tudo destruído... - murmurou Aioria.

\- Novamente um ataque e nem sentimos... - o marina cerrou o punho.

Andaram mais alguns metros encontrando os companheiros.

\- Miro! - Aioria agachou ao lado dele. - Miro!

\- Vamos levá-los. - Kanon pegou Kamus.

Assim que viu seus dois cavaleiros, Atena suprimiu o grito. Eles sangravam muito.

\- Leve-os para a enfermaria. - pediu Shion. - quero buscas por todo o santuário.

A morada de Atena foi posta em vigília. O sol sumia no horizonte...

\- Que droga! - Aioria socou o chão do pátio do templo. - estamos completamente à mercê deles.

\- Entraram sem serem detectados. - Dohko estava preocupadíssimo.

\- Precisaremos reforçar a proteção a Atena. - disse Aiolos. - apenas um cavaleiro pode não ser suficiente.

Sentiram o cosmo de Atena chamando. Ela esperou apenas os que estavam patrulhando para se pronunciar.

\- Os ferimentos são graves, mas estão fora de perigo.

\- Um segundo ataque em menos de uma semana e da mesma forma. - disse Shaka.

\- Temos que esperá-los acordar. - a voz de Atena saiu baixa. - só então saberemos o que aconteceu.

\- Mu, Kanon, Dohko e Afrodite ficarão no templo essa noite. - Shion fitou a todos. - Aldebaran a primeira linha de defesa começará por você. Assim que eles acordarem teremos mais detalhes e possivelmente saberemos o nome do nosso inimigo.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Gadrel voltou imediatamente para Devakai. Encontrou seu senhor no salão principal do castelo.

\- Eles foram rápidos. - Lucy olhava duas peças marrons tombadas no tabuleiro. - não atacaram Astaroth?

\- Não. - ajoelhou. - A defesa da humana é fraca. Elemiah nem usou seu poder para derrotá-los.

\- Mikael não quis brincar. - Lucy sorriu. - mandou logo Elemiah.

\- Por que também não atacamos? - indagou Yekun. - venceremos facilmente.

\- Porque ainda não é o momento. - o líder o fitou. - para que vamos gastar nossos poderes se tem alguém que pode fazer o trabalho por nós? Tenha paciência Yekun. - e voltando a atenção para Gadrel... - eles os mataram?

\- Não. Apenas feridos.

\- Ótimo. Vamos aguardar os próximos passos.

Lucy dispensou seus generais. Os cinco foram para a ala que os pertenciam.

\- Por que só os de cima tem direito de brincar com os humanos? - Yekun estava com a expressão fechada. - eu os mataria rapidamente.

\- São tão fracos assim? - indagou Kesabel ignorando Yekun.

\- Não puderam nem encostar em Jeliel! - exclamou. - aquele fracote. Até Sitael está ficando mais forte.

\- Com quem eles lutaram? - indagou a garota.

\- Os nomes eram Miro e Kamus.

Kesabel logo pensou em Gustavv.

\- Mas não devemos subestimá-los. - disse Narahim. - a humana conta com várias defensores, eles podem ter níveis diferentes de poder e além do mais já derrotaram os deuses da terra média.

\- Não puderam contra o Jeliel, Nara. - Yekun o fitou. - qualquer um pode matar aquele arrogante.

\- Humanos quando acuados podem desenvolver um poder enorme. - a voz de Azazel chamou a atenção de todos. - não podemos entrar na batalha com o espírito que já vencemos. Adversários são adversários.

O grupo ficou em silêncio. Kesabel lembrou-se novamente de Gustavv. Ele tinha uma quantidade boa de energia, mas não dava para saber se seria suficiente para derrotar Jeliel.

\- Em que está pensando Bel? - indagou Nara.

\- Eu os vi e apesar das evidências, acredito que Azazel tenha um pouco de razão. Humanos quando acuados são capazes de qualquer coisa.

\- Fala por experiência própria? - Yekun zombou.

\- Você não é tão mais forte que Jeliel. - devolveu a provocação. - pode morrer rapidinho.

\- Hora sua...

\- Calma... - Nara entrou no meio dos dois. - sem brigas por favor.

\- Sendo fortes ou não vamos derrotá-los. - disse Azazel. - para o treino, todos vocês.

A ordem acalmou os ânimos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Assim que atacaram os cavaleiros de Atena, os dois anjos retornaram para Tenkai. Os três arcanjos os aguardavam no salão principal.

\- Fizemos como nos pediu senhor. - disse Elemiah ajoelhando diante de Mikael.

\- E como foi?

\- Tão fácil quanto da primeira vez. - respondeu Jeliel. - eles usavam uma espécie de armadura, mas nada preocupante.

\- Estão vivos?

\- Sim.

\- Ótimo. Descansem e quanto a vocês, - olhou para o restante dos generais. - aproveitem pois a hora de agir está próxima.

Os generais retiraram-se.

\- O que quis dizer? - indagou Uziel, assim que se viu apenas com os irmãos.

\- Faremos uma visita a humana. - Mikael pegou sua espada.

\- Algo me preocupa. - Raphaelle tomou a palavra. - Lucy e sua corja estão em silêncio por séculos. Para quem queria Abisko estão bem quietos.

\- Lucy é o menor dos nossos problemas. - o arcanjo do Fogo manuseava sua espada. - ele não tem poder para ir contra nós. - fitou os irmãos. - depois de liquidarmos com a humana e termos em nossas mãos o artefato, Lucy vai desaparecer.

Raphaelle e Uziel trocaram olhares.

Dirigindo-se para Abos, Elemiah contava aos demais a luta contra os humanos de Atena.

\- Por isso disse que Raziel está fraco. - falou Sitael. - eles têm o mesmo nível.

\- Dessa forma a nossa vitória está garantida. - Mahasiah andava ao lado de Dianeirah. - se o senhor Mikael planeja um grande ataque eles não terão chance.

\- São vermes. - Jeliel abriu a boca. - nem precisará de usar todos nós.

\- Quer a diversão só para você? - Elemiah o fitou. - tem humanos para todos. Será divertido.

\- Finalmente ação! - Sitael exclamou animado. - não vejo a hora de lutar. Dianeirah podemos treinar? - a fitou esperançoso.

\- Você não cresce. - sorriu. - vamos para a arena.

\- Vou aumentar meus poderes! - comemorou.

\- Sendo assim acho que vou praticar um pouco. - disse Maha. - vamos Eli?

\- Vai ser divertido.

Jeliel apenas escutava a conversa. Ele derrotou dois humanos, não havia necessidade de treinar, mas veria o treino dos demais. Vê-los em ação poderia trazer algum ganho.

\- Eu apenas assistirei os treinos.

Os quatro se olharam sem entender.

\- Como quiser. - disse a jovem.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Depois da reunião, Shion dispensou o grupo. Atena e ele trancaram-se em seu escritório.

\- Dois ataques misteriosos, Shion. - a deusa soltou um suspiro desanimado. - e não temos ideia de quem seja.

\- Quando Miro e Kamus acordarem teremos maiores informações.

\- Irei transferir Seiya para o Japão. Quero que Shun e os demais fiquem lá. Precisamos ter um suporte caso algo mais grave aconteça.

\- De acordo. Quando irá mandá-los?

\- Amanhã cedo.

\- Vou intensificar os selos ao redor do santuário, pode nos ajudar um pouco.

\- Faça isso.

O clima no santuário era de apreensão. Shaka estava na sala das árvores gêmeas meditando a procura de respostas. Ficou por um bom tempo, todavia não teve sucesso.

\- Descobriu alguma coisa? - Mask estava em sua cozinha, comendo um pedaço de bolo.

\- Com o inimigo à espreita, está fora da sua casa e comendo a comida dos outros?

\- Saco vazio não para em pé. E todos os ataques foram fora das doze casas.

Shaka não respondeu, indo pegar um copo com água.

\- Buda falou com você?

\- Não. - respondeu seco, dirigindo-se para a mesa. - não deveria ir embora?

\- Acompanhe meu raciocínio. - ignorou a pergunta. - Atena mais velha pede para cuidar de Alédia. - pausou, mas continuou quando percebeu que Shaka prestava atenção. - Seiya é atacado na arena.

\- Prossiga.

\- O sonho de Aioria sendo morto. Mu sonha com Lemuria sendo destruída e após isso um novo ataque na floresta.

\- Acha que estão interligados? - Shaka detestava o jeito do canceriano, mas reconhecia que ele era perspicaz.

\- Certamente o que nos atacou pode estar querendo esse tal de Alédia.

\- E onde entraria o sonho do Mu?

\- Um ataque. - cortou mais um pedaço de bolo. - talvez Lemuria foi só simbologia. Talvez o alvo seria o santuário. Isso aqui está muito bom. - apontou para o bolo.

\- Pare de comer meu bolo! - Shaka puxou o prato. - e isso tudo seria obra de quem?

\- Não faço ideia. Só a aranha de parede e cubo de gelo para responder. Só sei que nosso período de paz foi para o espaço. - espreguiçou-se. - ainda bem que eu não trouxe as crianças.

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que aqueles anjos gostam de você. - levantou, guardando o bolo numa vasilha.

\- Tenho meu charme. - sorriu.

\- Nunca pensei que um matador de inocentes teria afilhados. - o fitou. - tirando a parte que continua um irresponsável e boca suja, você mudou.

Mask ficou calado. Todas as vezes que ouvia sobre sua mudança lembrava de Helena. Se no passado, não fosse uma pessoa sanguinária, talvez hoje ela estaria viva.

Shaka notou o silêncio. De certo ele pensava na asgardiana.

\- Você fez tudo que podia dentro das suas possibilidades.

\- Foi pouco. - a voz saiu baixa.

\- Então faça pelos irmãos dela.

Giovanni o fitou na hora.

\- Se estamos diante de uma nova batalha empenhe-se ao máximo para proteger o mundo onde eles vivem.

\- Shaka me consolando... quem diria. - sorriu. - eu farei o meu melhor. - levantou. - obrigado pelo bolo.

\- Vá logo.

Mask acenou saindo. Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era um irresponsável, mas que aprendeu a respeitar.

Dohko em sua casa mexia na sua mini biblioteca atrás de mapas do santuário. Muitos ficavam no templo, mas ele tinha seu acervo pessoal que poderia ser útil no momento como aquele. Achou alguns levando para a sala, depositando-os sobre uma mesa. Voltou para o cômodo para buscar mais.

Aiolos foi para Libra, para uma última conversa com o chinês. Chamou e como não teve resposta, entrou vendo inúmeros mapas sobre a mesa. Um deles chamou a sua atenção.

Dohko voltava com as mãos carregadas, eram os últimos. Do corredor viu Aiolos debruçado sobre sua mesa. Ele olhava um dos mapas atentamente. Não sabendo explicar a si mesmo, ficou apreensivo ao ver o amigo olhando aquele mapa. Teve um pressentimento ruim.

\- Não deveria está na sua casa? - disse em forma de brincadeira.

\- Fui relatar ao Mestre o esquema de segurança da vila. - respondeu sem tirar a atenção do mapa. - que mapa é esse Dohko?

O libriano aproximou, depositando ao lado, os outros.

\- Em mais de trezentos anos, somente Hakurei, Sage, Shion e eu sabíamos da existência desse mapa. - fitou os desenhos. - foi feito antes da guerra santa do século dezoito pelo senhor Sage.

\- Ele é diferente... pelos desenhos sei que está representando as doze casas, o templo e Star Hill, mas...

\- Ele mostra todos os pontos onde a barreira em torno do santuário é mais forte. Os pontos em amarelo escuro indicam isso e os vermelhos os pontos críticos. Mostra também os túneis que passa por baixo desse solo. É por onde os moradores podem escapar em caso de invasão.

\- Não sabia que tínhamos esses túneis e nem da fragilidade da barreira.

\- Poucos sabem. - começou a enrolá-lo e se dependesse dele poucos continuariam a saber da existência do mapa. - nem Saga sabe da existência dele e Shion vai te explicar sobre eles depois que você sagrar Grande Mestre. Até lá você não viu nada.

\- Eu não vi nada. - entendeu o recado.

\- Eu já vou subir. - tocou no ombro do sagitariano.

Os dois subiram e na saída da parte íntima de Capricórnio, Aiolos fitou Dohko subir.

\- "Ele tem razão em se preocupar, aquilo nas mãos inimigas..."

Deu as costas e entrou. O grego rumou para o cômodo onde Shura costumava treinar. O viu socando um saco de areia. Sem querer atrapalhar sentou-se no chão.

Mesmo com um santuário apreensivo, o espanhol mantinha seus exercícios. Shura dava socos mas observava o amigo que entrou em silêncio e permanecia assim.

\- O que te preocupa grande Mestre? - parou, passando a mão no rosto para tirar o suor. - ...é se a Hilda quer algo com você?

\- Nós já temos algo. - sorriu. - É essa guerra. Nossos inimigos sempre foram conhecidos: Hades, Poseidon e os demais deuses do Olimpo, agora estamos lidando com algo desconhecido.

\- Não acha que são os Olimpianos?

\- Seria o mais lógico a se pensar, mas... está silencioso demais.

\- Desde os tempos mitológicos os Olimpianos querem dominar a Terra. Titãs e Loki. Pode ser qualquer um. E seja quem for vamos vencer. E pare com esses pensamentos, que eu saiba o pessimista aqui sou eu.

Aiolos riu da observação.

\- Se eu seguisse meus pensamentos não teria me tornado cavaleiro. - voltou a socar o saco. - graças a você estamos tendo essa conversa.

\- Saga e eu fomos seus "tutores", era natural encorajá-lo.

Shura lembrou-se daquela época. Saga e Aiolos sendo os mais velhos eram responsáveis pelos aspirantes.

\- Tempos bons. - sorriu.

\- Foram.

\- Pena que depois Saga e eu estragamos. - o espanhol deu um soco mais forte.

\- É passado Shura. - Aiolos levantou e antes que o saco voltasse o segurou. - eu já esqueci tudo que aconteceu.

\- Mas nós não.

\- Ficam remoendo sem necessidade. - sorriu. - éramos amigos, continuamos amigos. Eu seguro, pode socar. Como nos velhos tempos.

\- Está anoitecendo e temos plantão. E na qualidade de futuro Mestre tem que dar o exemplo.

\- Está bem. Já entendi que quer encerrar esse assunto. - caminhou para porta. - mas saiba que já esqueci daquele dia há muito tempo.

Saiu. Shura soltou um suspiro desanimado. Aiolos até poderia ter esquecido, mas ele não.


	4. Chapter 4: O despertar do Anjos

**Capítulo 4: O despertar dos anjos**

* * *

No cair da noite, Mu, Kanon, Dohko a Afrodite reuniram-se na porta do templo. O libriano repassou o plano.

\- Mu e Afrodite ficarão aqui fora. Apenas rondem o templo e não se distanciem muito. Eu ficarei no primeiro andar e Kanon na porta dos aposentos de Atena. Qualquer sombra de perigo dêem o alerta.

\- Entendido. - Dite disse por todos.

Depois de certificar que Kamus e Miro estavam bem, Atena recolheu-se.

\- Boa noite Kanon.

\- Boa noite senhorita.

Entrou. Estava cansada e angustiada. Três cavaleiros tinham se ferido numa batalha contra um inimigo oculto. Deixou o corpo descansar num divã próximo a janela. A lua brilhava.

\- Quem é o nosso inimigo... - murmurou.

Seu coração de deusa indicava que uma terrível batalha se aproximava e que novamente seus cavaleiros estariam na linha de frente. Felizmente Seiya e os demais seriam levados para o Japão o que lhe dava um pouco de tranquilidade, já que, se algo desse errado, ainda os teria para proteger a Terra.

\- Que Niké nos guie.

Passou a mão pela testa sentindo uma forte ardência. Foi até o espelho que tinha no quarto, fitando-se. Não havia nada.

\- Que estranho...

Balançou a cabeça indo se deitar. O dia seguinte seria cheio.

No primeiro andar, Shion e Dohko estavam na sala de reuniões debruçados sobre os mapas.

\- Mestre. - era Shiryu acompanhado por Ikki.

\- Já prepararam tudo? - indagou Shion. - Atena quer que vocês partam logo pela manhã.

\- Na iminência de uma guerra e Atena quer nos mandar para o Japão. - reclamou Ikki. - seríamos mais úteis aqui.

\- Ela quer preservá-los. - disse Dohko. - e precisamos de um ponto de apoio. Não sabemos o que estamos enfrentando.

\- Não desconfiam de ninguém?

\- Não Shiryu. Enquanto um deles não despertar não saberemos quem nos atacou.

\- Seiya continua do mesmo jeito. - o cavaleiro de Fênix cruzou os braços sobre o peito. - os médicos disseram que ele pode demorar acordar.

\- É difícil de acreditar que alguém derrotou o Seiya com um único ataque. - o ariano afrouxou um pouco sua túnica. Estava cansado.

\- Vá descansar Shion. - disse Dohko. - amanhã precisará está inteiro.

\- Ele está certo senhor Shion. - Shiryu o fitou. - nós ficaremos aqui para ajudar.

Shion relutou um pouco, mas realmente estava cansado. Rendeu-se aos apelos dos outros e recolheu-se.

\- Vou ajudar Afrodite e o Mu. - Ikki saiu do recinto.

Ao se verem sozinhos...

\- Realmente não imagina quem seja, mestre?

\- Não. O Olimpo é o primeiro lugar a se pensar, mas depois do surgimento de Loki... pode ser qualquer deus.

\- Nós iremos vencer. Como sempre vencemos.

\- Sábias palavras. - Dohko tocou no ombro do discípulo. - eu te diria para dormir, mas sei que não vai me obedecer, então pode ficar no andar de Shion. Ele também é muito importante para nós.

\- Claro.

\- Obrigado.

O libriano recolheu os mapas e os guardou no armário do lemuriano. O brilho da lua o fez fitar o céu.

\- Os ataques foram só o começo...

Colocou o elmo da armadura e foi assumir seu posto.

Depois da suspensão da vigília, por Shion, alguns cavaleiros descansavam. Cavaleiros sem uma boa noite de sono poderiam prejudicar no momento da batalha.

Mas não era isso que estava acontecendo em algumas casas. Aioria, novamente, sonhava com o ferimento no peito por uma espada.

Shion, teve praticamente o mesmo sonho de Mu, mas ao contrário do ariano mais novo, viu Lemuria, sendo tomada por água.

O único sonho que parecia diferente era o de Shura. O cavaleiro revirava na cama, com o corpo coberto de suor...

_Estava numa sala escura e no centro dela._

_\- Que lugar é esse...?_

_\- Assassino..._

_\- Quem está aí? - olhou para os lados._

_Ele passou a ver três cadeiras que pareciam tronos num canto da sala. Havia outras cadeiras, mas menos imponentes que as três. Viu que todas estavam ocupadas por pessoas as quais não tinham forma definida e nem rosto._

_\- O que são vocês?_

_\- É um traidor... traidor..._

_\- Eu não fiz nada! - gritou assustado. - do que me acusam?_

_\- Será duramente punido. - uma das pessoas que estavam no trono estava de pé. _

_\- O que eu fiz? - Shura sentia uma energia hostil vinda dele._

_\- Será punido por matar um enviado do céu. Um protetor de uma figura divina..._

_\- Eu?! Mas..._

_Quando ia retrucar, Shura lembrou-se da conversa tida com Aiolos. Era da morte dele que aquelas pessoas o acusavam. De certo eram os deuses._

_\- Ele me perdoou... - sentiu medo._

_\- Não perdoou, assim como nós._

_\- Morra humano._

_O cavaleiro sentiu uma grande quantidade de energia vindo na direção dele. _

\- Não!

Shura deu um salto da cama. Olhou para o corpo vendo que não estava ferido.

\- O que... - a respiração estava acelerada. - um sonho? - passou a mão de forma nervosa pelo cabelo.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água para se acalmar, o que não adiantou muito. Sem se preocupar, abriu o armário e colocou uma pequena dose de uísque, virando o copo de uma vez.

\- Foi só um sonho.

Disse para si mesmo, mas não muito convicto. A bebida ajudou a relaxar, mas ainda demorou um bom tempo para voltar a dormir.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, Athenas amanheceu encoberta. O céu estava escuro indicando que uma tempestade se aproximava. Muitos já estavam de pé desde as primeiras horas da manhã. Antes de partir para o Japão, Hyoga foi ver como seu mestre estava. O jatinho da fundação partiu uma hora depois levando Seiya e os demais para o oriente. Shion havia pedido que Saga, Aldebaran, Aioria e Aiolos substituíssem os cavaleiros do turno da noite para que eles pudessem descansar. Em seu escritório conversava com Kiki, pelo telefone, para informar que os cavaleiros de bronze já se dirigiam para o Japão.

\- Está me ouvindo Kiki?! – quase gritou no telefone, pois o pequeno parecia dormir do outro lado.

_\- Sim Mestre..._

\- Você passou a noite acordado?

_\- Eu tive pesadelos... não dormi bem._

\- Que pesadelos...? – interessou-se.

Kiki começou a narrar os sonhos para ele e a medida que escutava o rosto ficava mais tenso. Era evidente que aquele sonho tinha um significado.

\- Não se preocupe Kiki, foi só um pesadelo. Descanse então.

Nem precisou Shion repetir, rapidamente Kiki o despachou. O grande Mestre não se importou.

\- Por que desses sonhos...?

\- Shion. – Dohko abriu a porta. – Atena quer uma reunião.

Na enfermaria...

Miro acordou sentindo o corpo todo doer. Com dificuldades sentou na cama, olhando para si. Estava usando apenas uma calça pois o tronco estava coberto por ataduras. Havia faixas nos braços e na testa.

\- Parece que um trator passou por cima de mim.

Olhou para a cama ao lado.

\- Kamus?

Foi até o amigo.

\- Kamus.

O aquariano abriu os olhos lentamente. Não estava melhor que Miro.

\- Tudo dói. - comentou sentando.

\- Eu não me sentia assim desde que enfrentei Radamanthys. Aquelas coisas são fortes.

\- Precisamos contar a Atena.

\- Contar que seres com asas nos atacaram? - Miro o fitou incrédulo. - vão achar que estamos doidos por causa da pancada.

\- Achando ou não foi isso que aconteceu. Vamos.

Atena tinha começado a reunião a pouco tempo. Os que tiveram sonhos na noite não contaram nada, principalmente Shura que olhava discretamente para Aiolos.

Ao sentirem dois cosmos conhecidos, olharam para a porta.

\- Não deveriam ter levantado. - Atena foi ao encontro deles.

\- Ainda podemos lutar Atena. - disse Miro. - estamos bem.

\- Vê-los de pé tira um peso das minhas costas. - falou Shion. - pensei que ficariam como Seiya.

\- Felizmente não estávamos tão relaxados como Seiya estava. Agora sabemos que ele não teve chance de reação.

\- Sentem e conte-nos o que aconteceu.

Depois de serem cumprimentados pelos amigos, Kamus e Miro sentaram onde tinham a visão de todos.

\- Estávamos na floresta, quando sentimentos uma presença hostil, - iniciou o francês. - primeiro apareceu um homem e depois de atacar Miro apareceu outro. Jeliel foi o primeiro a aparecer e foi ele quem atacou o Seiya. O outro se chama Elemiah.

\- Como eles entraram? - indagou Saga.

\- Eles podem transpassar nossa barreira e criar outra. - Kamus continuou. - esse tal de Elemiah criou uma ao nosso redor o que impediu que vocês sentissem nossos cosmos.

\- Em momento algum conseguimos sentir o cosmos deles, apenas presenças. - Miro falou. - é como se não tivessem, mas são muito fortes. Eu atingi um deles com as minhas agulhas. Elas atravessaram o corpo dele pois trajava uma roupa comum e ele se regenerou na minha frente! Era como se eu nem tivesse acertado-o.

\- E o que eles querem?

\- Não nos disseram.

\- Eu nunca ouvi deuses com nomes assim... - murmurou Atena pensativa.

Kamus e Miro trocaram olhares, o que não passou despercebido a Shaka.

\- O que eles são na verdade? - indagou.

\- Atena, Mestre Shion... - Miro fez uma pausa. - eles tinham asas.

\- O QUE?! - bradou todos.

\- A pancada na cabeça foi forte. - brincou Deba. - asas?

\- Eu vi muito bem Aldebaran. - a voz de Kamus saiu fria. - eles tinham asas.

\- E portavam espadas. - concluiu Miro.

O salão ficou em silêncio. Subitamente Mu lembrou-se do sonho de Lemuria.

\- Asas... - a voz de Atena perdeu-se no ambiente. Não conhecia nada que tivesse asas, exceto Pegaso, Niké e Hermes. - seguidores de Hermes...? - murmurou. - Não faz muito sentido...

\- Sonhei novamente com o golpe de espada. - Aioria não sabia se era prudente e pertinente citar o sonho, mas...

A deusa franziu o cenho, eram sonhos recorrentes, então eles queriam mostrar alguma coisa. Shion ficou por um tempo calado.

\- E eu tive o mesmo sonho que o Mu.

O ariano mais novo o fitou.

\- A diferença foi que ao invés de fogo, o local foi invadido por água e também... conversei a pouco com o Kiki. Ele sonhou exatamente a mesma coisa só que com um furação.

\- Até o Kiki?

\- Sim Atena. Três sonhos idênticos.

\- Alguém mais sonhou com algo? - indagou Atena.

Shura manteve-se em silêncio. Preferiu não contar sobre o julgamento que teve.

-Isso tudo pode estar interligado, Atena? - perguntou Afrodite. - e quem está por trás dos ataques pode ser o deus Hermes?

\- Talvez Gustavv... Kanon, - fitou o marina. - sei que deve está cansado, mas poderia ir até Poseidon. Ele pode saber de algo.

\- Vou agora mesmo.

\- Possivelmente sendo o deus Hermes, - iniciou Shion. - saberemos com quem estamos lidando.

\- Mestre, - Giovanni levantou a mão. - todos os inimigos que já enfrentamos usavam armaduras, por que esses não tem? Miro atingiu um deles a queima roupa.

A observação do canceriano fez todos entreolharem-se.

\- Verdade... - murmurou o escorpião. - o tal de Jeliel usava um quimono e o outro parecia um roqueiro.

Atena silenciou. Todos os deuses dos Olimpo tinham seguidores que usavam proteções, Hermes seria exceção?

\- Kanon parta agora, quero uma opinião de Poseidon antes de agir.

\- Eu te levo. - Mu ofereceu-se. - será mais rápido.

Os dois partiram.

\- Enquanto isso vamos manter o santuário em alerta. - disse Atena. - Miro e Kamus quero que descansem. Eu irei a Rodorio.

Escoltada por Afrodite, Atena foi até o vilarejo deixar os moradores a par do que estava acontecendo. Explicou a situação sem dar muitos detalhes e depois pediu uma conversa particular com o representante da vila. Foram para casa dele.

\- É uma honra recebê-la aqui, Atena. - o senhor de setenta anos fez uma mesura.

\- Gostaria de ter vindo num momento melhor.

\- Como devemos proceder? Ela será nos moldes das batalhas anteriores?

\- Infelizmente não sei senhor Hector. - disse com pesar. - e por isso que preciso que todos os moradores limitem a sair do vilarejo somente se for necessário e ao menor sinal de perigo irem para os abrigos. Deixarei um cavaleiro aqui para protegê-los e guiá-los.

\- Espero que esses tempos difíceis passem logo.

\- Eu também espero.

A porta abrindo interrompeu a conversa. Um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos, não tinha prestado atenção que havia pessoas, colocando um saco pesado sobre uma mesa.

\- Argus. - disse Hector.

O homem ergueu o rosto, ficando surpreso ao ver um cavaleiro, mas sua atenção foi totalmente tomada pela jovem de vestes simples entre eles. Era uma jovem muito bonita. Estava preso ao rosto dela que nem escutou Hector chamá-lo novamente.

\- Desculpe… - aproximou sem graça.

O sueco estranhou o encantamento por parte do recém chegado, mas não disse nada. Atena também notou, mas não ficou incomodada, ao contrário, sentiu algo diferente.

\- Senhorita Atena este é… - iniciou o ancião.

\- Atena!? - Argus arregalou os olhos e já foi ajoelhando. - perdoe-me. Eu retornei poucos dias para cá e não a conhecia.

\- Tudo bem senhor Argus. - sorriu.

\- Não é daqui? - indagou Gustavv. Queria mais informações, pois algo lhe incomodava.

\- Minha família e eu somos daqui, mas ainda na época que Shion era mestre, nós mudamos para o norte do país. Como meus pais faleceram e eu não tenho família, resolvi retornar. E quantas mudanças. - disse voltando a atenção para Atena. - o pequeno Aiolos se tornará o Mestre.

\- Muita coisa aconteceu. - completou Hector.

Afrodite não fez mais perguntas. Por ter citado Shion e Aiolos, deu para perceber que ele era realmente de Rodorio.

Atena estava satisfeita, apesar dos momentos incertos que o santuário vivia, era gratificante ver seus moradores retornarem.

\- Seja bem-vindo, senhor Argus.

\- Obrigado senhorita, mas pode me chamar apenas pelo nome. Acho que não sou tão velho assim... - sorriu.

\- Como quiser. - respondeu sorrindo. E realmente ele tinha expressão jovem e o que mais destacava eram os olhos verdes.

Atena deu mais detalhes da situação e depois retirou-se.

\- Meus pais sempre me contaram sobre Atena. - disse o homem olhando para a porta. - e eu sempre ficava imaginando como ela seria. Ela é tão jovem e frágil.

\- Mas já enfrentou muitos desafios. - tocou no ombro dele. - estamos protegidos. Vou reunir os demais.

Hector o deixou. Argus ainda ficou por algum tempo olhando a porta. Ele levou a mão por dentro da blusa, pegando um pequeno pingente em formato de espiral. Fora um presente da mãe.

\- Finalmente estamos em casa mãe.

**xxxxx**

Mu e Kanon aparecerem no cabo Shounion. O ariano pensou que o deus do mar estaria em seus domínios o que explicaria pararem naquele lugar deserto, mas achou estranho quando o marina tomou outro rumo. Entraram por uma mata que ficava atrás do templo em ruínas.

\- Pensei que o caminho fosse outro. - comentou.

\- Poseidon não está no templo submarino. Está na sua casa de verão. Nós só paramos lá por que é a única forma de alguém que possui cosmo chegar a Poseidon. Apenas humanos comuns podem entrar pela porta da frente da casa.

Andaram por mais cinco minutos até que o ariano deslumbrou uma imponente construção. Ela era protegida pela mata e pela praia.

\- Não esperava uma visita tão cedo.

Os dois fitaram para onde provinha a voz.

\- Era necessário Sorento.

\- O senhor Poseidon os aguarda.

Sorento guiou-os por fora da mansão, levando-os até um pequeno bangalô que ficava na praia. O deus dos mares, estava sentado lendo algo.

\- Senhor Poseidon. - Kanon fez uma reverência, assim como Mu.

\- Sentem-se. - a voz saiu firme e grossa, indicando que era o deus que estava diante deles. - para virem até aqui, imagino que Atena esteja com problemas.

\- Sim. - Kanon contou dos ataques. - ela desconfia se tratar de Hermes.

\- Atena não pode ficar muito tempo sem guerra. - sorriu. - Ela perde a sagacidade. Não é Hermes.

\- Não? - exclamou Mu. - desculpe.

\- Não se preocupe cavaleiro de Áries. - sorriu. - Hermes não tem capacidade para liderar uma guerra contra Atena. Nem é de sua natureza. Ele é pacífico demais para isso.

\- Pelas suas palavras desconfia quem seja. - observou Kanon.

\- Desconfio, mas não afirmo que seja isso. Tirando Asgard e nós, não temos movimentos de outros panteões. A maioria dos cultos se perderam ao longo do tempo. Entre os próprios athenienses a crença em deuses está quase nula. Mas há um que cresce a cada dia.

Kanon, Mu e Sorento, que participava da conversa, fitaram-se.

\- Há uma divindade que surgiu antes mesmo do Caos, mas ela nunca interferiu nas demais divindades que surgiram posteriormente, até por que ela está reclusa, desde o início dos tempos.

Os três ouviam atentamente.

\- Mas mesmo estando reclusa, ela tem... - fez uma pausa, procurando as melhores palavras. - numa explicação simplista, cavaleiros. Eles têm tomado conta de tudo enquanto essa divindade está ausente. E a principal característica desse "cavaleiros" é possuírem asas.

\- Mas senhor Poseidon... - iniciou Sorento. - alguém superior ao Caos? Ele não é o princípio de tudo?

\- Princípio do nosso mundo grego. Assim como Brahma é o princípio do mundo Indu. Essa divindade é superior a isso. Nós, viemos depois.

\- De quem se trata senhor Poseidon? - indagou Mu.

\- Eu realmente espero que esteja errado... - murmurou fitando o mar. - mostrem esse livro para Atena. - entregou a Kanon. - ela saberá interpretar.

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha ao olhar para capa, assim como Mu e Sorento.

\- E rezem para que eu esteja totalmente errado, pois se for isso mesmo, nada vai pará-los.

Ainda sem entenderem muito, os dois cavaleiros agradeceram a ajuda. De volta ao cabo Shounion retornaram para o santuário.

**O.o.O.o.O**

A mata fechada conferia ao doente, um clima agradável e reconfortante. Estava no leito e apenas o rosto que dava movimento a aquele corpo. Os olhos negros fitavam o teto em ruínas.

A cerca de dois quilômetros de Rodorio, havia algumas casas, abandonadas pelos antigos moradores. Aquelas terras ainda pertenciam ao santuário, mas ninguém ia até elas. Aproveitando desse isolamento, duas pessoas desfrutavam do abrigo da pequena choupana no meio da mata.

O ranger da porta, chamou a atenção do doente que apenas virou os olhos.

\- Desculpe a demora.

\- Não demorou Cahethel. - a pessoa deitada sorriu.

\- Trouxe água limpa.

\- Os meus pressentimentos se comprovaram?

\- Sim. Ambos rondam essas terras.

A pessoa fechou os olhos. Suas premonições estavam se confirmando. Em breve os três reinos entrariam em guerra.

O.o.O.o.O

Enquanto Kanon estava fora, Shura preferiu esperar do lado de fora do templo. O espanhol sentou nos degraus da entrada, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos. O sonho ainda o perseguia.

\- Shura.

O cavaleiro ergueu o rosto imediatamente deparando com Saga, parado ao seu lado.

\- Atena está chamando?

\- Não. - sentou ao lado. - até Kanon voltar, não temos muito o que fazer. O que está acontecendo? - indagou logo de cara. - e não minta, eu te conheço.

Shura ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas depois contou tudo a Saga.

\- Foi tão real Saga...

\- Foi apenas um sonho. - respondeu. - as vezes tenho pesadelos como esses. Não só com Aiolos mas também com Atena e Shion.

\- No sonho disseram que ele não me perdoou. - fitou o geminiano. - e eu senti isso.

\- Aiolos e Aioria não têm magoa sua.

\- Será mesmo? Será que no fundo ainda não estão ressentidos e nem perceberam que ainda exista um resquício? Em Asgard, Aioria achava que não tinha, mas...

Saga silenciou. Às vezes tinha essa dúvida. Não por parte de Atena, mas pelos demais.

\- O vaso depois de quebrado nunca mais é o mesmo. - disse. - se eles ainda guardam alguma coisa, mesmo que inconscientemente só podemos aceitar. - apertou o ombro dele. - e se tivermos alguma punição, aceitar de cabeça erguida.

Shura sorriu.

Minutos depois sentiram os cosmos de Kanon e Mu.

Mesmo com o pedido para descansarem Miro e Kamus quiseram participar da reunião.

\- Então Kanon? - indagou Aiolos.

O marina caminhou até Atena, que estava sentada em seu trono.

\- Poseidon pediu para entregar isso. - mostrou o objeto. - disse que entenderia.

A deusa pegou o livro, olhando para o marina sem compreender. Os demais cavaleiros também estranharam. Atena virou o livro, arregalando os olhos ao ler o título. Algumas coisas agora faziam sentido. Mas por que eles? E o que queriam?

\- Atena. - Shion a chamou diante da palidez do rosto dela.

\- O que mais que Poseidon disse? - fitou Kanon.

\- Disse que se for isso, teremos problemas.

Era o que ela temia. Mas o que sabia, era que essa força estava reclusa e era deveras pacifista não interferindo em outros panteões.

\- Poseidon sabe quem é o inimigo? - Miro estava impaciente diante do silêncio.

\- Desconfia. - respondeu Kanon. - ele não tem certeza mas desconfia quem seja.

\- Poseidon teve um bom palpite. - Atena levantou. - mas ainda é cedo para afirmar.

\- Hermes? - perguntou Mask.

\- Não. - ela desceu o degrau e entregou o livro a Shion. - indica que é eles.

Shion pegou o livro não acreditando muito quando leu o título. Aldebaran que estava perto arqueou a sobrancelha ao ler.

\- Poseidon tem um livro desse? - Deba estranhou. - espera... - fitou Miro e Kamus. - eles tinham asas?

\- Sim... - murmurou o francês notando o espanto do amigo.

\- Anjos!? - Deba fitou Atena.

\- Sim Aldebaran.

\- Como assim Atena? - Aioria entrou no meio. - foram anjos que nos atacaram? Mas eles não existem!

\- Está querendo dizer que foram anjos? - Mask fitava-os. - mas é absurdo.

\- Não é. - disse Atena. - eles existem e se encaixam na descrição.

\- Mas se forem eles mesmos o que querem? - indagou Saga.

\- Não dá para saber ainda. - respondeu Atena. - são suposições e também não podemos descartar as outras hipóteses.

\- E o que devemos fazer?

\- Vamos seguir com o plano original, Afrodite. Mesmo não sendo os anjos, temos que ficar atentos. Shion e Aiolos venham comigo. Kamus e Miro descansem, seus ferimentos são graves e os demais dispensados. Quero vigilância máxima.

Os três foram para o escritório.

Atena deixou o corpo cair na cadeira. Os olhos verdes estavam perdidos no livro de capa marrom. Sabia muito pouco sobre eles: apenas que eram muitos e subordinados a uma única pessoa.

Aiolos sentado de frente a ela, também olhava fixamente para o livro sagrado. Era inevitável não se lembrar dos pais. Mesmo morando nos arredores de Rodorio, eles professavam o conteúdo daquele livro em detrimento a fé dos primeiros athenienses.

\- O que sabemos sobre eles, Shion? - a voz de Atena quebrou o silêncio.

\- Muito pouco Atena. - a voz do grande Mestre saiu pesada. - por não participarem de outros panteões e nunca se manifestarem abertamente, não temos muitas informações. Vou precisar investigar.

\- Faça isso. Vamos reunir o maior número de informações antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão.

\- E se forem eles mesmos Atena?

\- Torcer para que tudo seja um grande mal entendido, Aiolos.

O restante dos dourados estavam na porta do templo.

\- Poseidon deve está caducando. - disse Mask. - essa coisa de anjo não existe!

\- Então os caras que atacaram Miro e Kamus estavam de cosplay? - Dite o fitou com sarcasmo.

\- É absurdo. - completou.

\- Mas faz sentido. - disse Shura. - nunca vimos algum protetor de deuses com asas.

\- Mas o que eles querem? - a voz de Mu preencheu o ambiente.

\- Nos atacaram por duas vezes. - Dohko falou. - boas intenções é que não é.

\- É um inimigo o qual não conhecemos. - disse Shaka, falando pela primeira vez. - eu pelo menos nunca ouvi falar deles. Pelo menos nessa concepção.

Aioria notou o silêncio de Aldebaran. O taurino estava calado há muito tempo.

\- O que foi Deba?

\- O grande problema que estamos nos metendo.

\- Como assim? - indagou Saga.

\- É algo completamente diferente do que estamos acostumados. - fitou a todos. - entraram sem despertar suspeitas e são fortes a ponto de preocupar Poseidon. Não será um inimigo comum.

A observação do taurino preocupou a todos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Já tinha algumas horas que Mikael estava recluso num cômodo. Fazia séculos que não entrava ali. Os olhos vermelhos fitavam a grande pintura que cobria a parede da sala. Nela estava representado os cinco arcanjos quando eram jovens. Uziel e Raphaelle estavam a esquerda e com o fundo representando as cores azul e branca. A direita estavam Mikael e Lucy com o fundo vermelho e amarelo e ao centro Gabrian com a cor verde.

O arcanjo do Fogo mirou o retrato de Gabrian. O primeiro anjo a ser criado e o mais forte de todos, morto na batalha em Aurien.

\- Era seu destino... - a voz saiu baixa. - morrer por um bem maior...

A porta em madeira branca abriu lentamente. A passos lentos Uziel parou ao lado do irmão.

\- Há séculos que não entrava aqui.

\- Às vezes o passado nos persegue. - disse sem se virar. - lembra de quando foi pintada?

\- Você quase incendiou a sala. - abafou o sorriso.

\- Por que Lucy teve que estragar tudo? Por que, por causa da sua ambição, Gabrian teve que morrer?

Uziel ficou surpreso com as palavras.

\- Era o destino dele. Gabrian sempre quis manter Abisko longe de Lucy. E por falar nele, não acha que está muito quieto?

\- Lucy não tem força para lutar contra nós. - a voz saiu fria. - e ele sabe qual o lugar dele. Tentar interferir nos nossos planos é descer ainda mais baixo.

\- Podemos ficar despreocupados?

\- Sim. Prepare nossos generais. - fitou o retrato de Gabrian. - Está na hora da humana temer os arcanjos.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sentado em seu trono, Lucy viu as peças douradas do xadrez se mexerem. Sorriu.

\- Azazel.

\- Sim.

\- Chame Gadrel e Kesabel. Iremos a Ninkai.

Azazel acenou positivamente e sumiu. Lucy voltou a atenção para o tabuleiro de xadrez, as peças douradas moviam-se em direção as peças marrons.

\- Que comece a guerra.

O.o.O.o.O

Os generais de Tenkai estavam na arena quando receberam o chamado de Raphaelle. Rapidamente apresentaram-se diante dos três Grandes.

\- Espero que estejam preparados, pois a hora chegou. - disse Mikael. - vamos mostrar a aqueles humanos que não podem fazer nada contra a vontade divina. Está na hora também de Raziel voltar ao nosso convívio.

\- Iremos dizimar o santuário? - indagou Jeliel.

\- Ainda não. Vamos apenas nos apresentar de forma cortez. Preparem os portões, vamos descer a Ninkai.

Os generais foram se preparar.

\- Finalmente! - Sitael brincava com sua espada. - pensei que viveria eternamente sem lutar.

\- Acalma-se Sit. - disse Maha. - será apenas uma demonstração de força.

\- Confesse que está tão animado quanto o pirralho. - falou Elemiah. - está morrendo de saudades de Raziel

\- É o meu companheiro de batalhas e vê-lo andando em meio aos humanos é humilhante.

\- Em breve o sofrimento dele vai acabar Maha. - Dianeirah tocou no ombro dele. - Raziel voltará para nós.

Jeliel apenas ouvia a conversa. Mataria todos os humanos e se Raziel estivesse no meio não iria se importar.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Revelação olhava as inscrições abaixo de si brilharem. O momento que os três reinos entrariam em guerra estava próximo. Por conta da ambição, Mikael levaria destruição a todos.

\- _Gabrian... você era o único que poderia detê-los, mas... _\- abaixou o rosto. - _que os cavaleiros de Atena tenham sorte..._

**O.o.O.o.O**

Shion e Aiolos estavam debruçados sobre os livros. Toda informação que conseguissem seria vital. O sagitariano folheava um livro, mas não prestava atenção. Desde que Kanon mostrara aquele livro não parava de pensar nos pais.

\- Aiolos!

O grego levou um susto.

\- Desculpe Mestre... estava distraído.

\- Percebi. - o olhou fixamente. - descobriu alguma coisa?

\- Não...e também não consigo achar uma razão para eles nos atacarem.

O grande Mestre fechou seu livro. Se fosse um deus grego poderia deduzir que eles queriam a Terra ou algo que ajudasse na conquista, mas de um panteão desconhecido poderiam querer qualquer coisa.

\- Talvez o único que possa nos ajudar é o Aldebaran, ou qualquer um que tenha nascido num país com essa crença.

\- Tem razão. - Shion levantou. - Miro e Kamus ainda estão se recuperando, então peça a todos que nos encontre no quarto deles. Irei chamar Atena.

Por cosmo Aiolos chamou os companheiros. Os que moravam no começo da montanha estavam em Leão quando receberam o chamado. Shion apenas esperou Atena acomodar-se num pequeno sofá para começar.

\- Vou direto ao ponto. Aldebaran antes de vir para nós você professava esse culto? O que pode nos dizer?

Aldebaran pensou por alguns instantes antes de falar:

\- Anjos fazem a ponte entre os humanos e os céus. São incumbidos de trazer mensagens divinas a nós. São seres divinos, que podem assumir aparência feminina ou masculina mas sem sexo definido. São seres puros que desejam o bem da humanidade e a protegem.

\- Acreditava na existência deles? - indagou Aiolos.

\- Não na concepção pura, com asas e tudo mais, mas depois de ontem... nas primeiras tradições diziam que eram seres alados e cada um tinha uma função e uma hierarquia.

\- Antes de vir para o santuário eu não acreditava que existiam deuses gregos. - Kamus comentou. - só neles.

\- E estão aqui a mando de... - Shura nem terminou a frase. Escutou na mente a voz da mãe dizendo "sacrilégio".

\- É isso que não encaixa. - disse Atena. - se são portadores de mensagens divinas e de alma pura por que nos atacariam?

\- Podem nos considerar hereges. - disse Shura. - no passado a crença em outros deuses, para eles, era considerada heresia.

\- Tudo ainda está muito nebuloso... - murmurou Shion. - e... devemos esperar um novo confronto. Enquanto eles não se mostrarem efetivamente não temos como deduzir nada.

\- E vamos esperá-los nos atacarem?

\- É o que nos resta. Shaka, Mask e Aiolos fiquem no templo. Os demais sigam para suas casas e mantêm a vigilância.

Como medida de segurança, Shion achou melhor que um cavaleiro fosse para Rodoria, caso algo acontecesse. Afrodite foi escalado para a missão.

Atena em seu trono trazia o semblante fechado, pois sua intuição dizia que algo aconteceria em breve. Para resguardar a vida dos feridos, Mask ficaria no quarto, enquanto Shaka e Aiolos ficariam do lado de fora do templo.

O grego estava sentado nas escadas, fitando o céu.

\- Minha mãe contava histórias sobre anjos e eu sempre gostava de escutá-las. Quando ela morreu uma parte disso foi com ela.

\- Eu também ouvia essas histórias, mas nunca acreditei nelas. - disse Shaka. - Não condizem com o budismo. Acreditava neles?

\- Gostava mais de vê-la contar do que propriamente acreditar nas histórias. Sempre achei que esses contos eram superficiais e que existia mais coisa por trás.

\- Se sua mãe ouvisse você falar assim ficaria assustada. - sorriu.

\- Ela ficava, quando às vezes eu dizia que não queria ser um anjo. - gargalhou.

\- Fatos passados senhor grande Mestre.

\- Não me chame assim. - ralhou. - eu ainda não o sou. Ainda sou o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

\- Será um bom Mestre, Rambo. - apontou para a faixa.

Aiolos ficou surpreso com a referência. Shaka não era de fazer piada.

\- Mesmo com o passar do tempo isso não fica velho e nem desbota. - tirou a faixa vermelha da testa. - meu pai me deu quando eu era uma crianç minha recordação dele.

\- Aioria não ficou com ciúme?

\- Não. Nunca importou. Nunca tivemos ciúmes um do outro.

\- Diferente de outros irmãos. Vivem em pé de guerra até hoje.

\- Verdade.

Sorriram.

A barreira que protegia o santuário emitiu um brilho fraco, praticamente imperceptível aos olhares, contudo o brilho ficou mais intenso e de repente sobre o relógio de fogo apareceu um círculo dourado. Todo o santuario sentiu.

\- Estão aqui. - disse Atena segurando seu báculo.

Shaka olhava incrédulo para o local, enquanto Aiolos olhava para o círculo dourado. Seus olhos brilharam em dourados por alguns segundos.

\- Aiolos, Shaka! - gritou Mask, aparecendo na porta. - precisamos proteger Atena.

\- Vamos entrar. - disse o indiano com a expressão fechada. - eles virão até aqui. Vamos Aiolos.

O grego teve que ser chamado várias vezes antes de seguir com eles. Das dozes casas, os cavaleiros olhavam para o círculo, assim como Afrodite, na vila.

\- Vão para o abrigo! - gritou para os moradores. - seremos atacados.

\- "Atenção todos os cavaleiros.- Shion, da sala do trono comunicava-se por telepatia. - venham imediatamente para o templo."

O grande Mestre desconfiava que eles não perderiam tempo em subir as doze casas, já que não conseguia sentir o cosmo deles, apenas a presença.

Os primeiros a saírem do círculo foram três generais, em seguida os três arcanjos.

\- Então é aqui que vive a humana. - Mikael sorriu. - não é tão ruim quanto pensei.

\- Estão reunidos na construção principal. - disse Uziel.

\- Vamos. E sem batalhas. - disse aos generais. - nosso intuito é apenas nos apresentar.

Da janela do templo, Miro e Kamus olhavam o objeto.

\- Sentem o cosmo deles? - indagou o grego.

\- Não. Apenas a presença... vamos nos unir aos outros.

Kanon e Shion estavam na guarda pessoal de Atena enquanto os demais estavam na porta do templo, trajados com suas armaduras.

\- Já perceberam que são muitos, mas que não sentimos o cosmo deles, - disse Dohko. - tomem muito cuidado.

Concordaram.

Segundos depois que o círculo apareceu, uma luz dourada materializou no pátio do templo. A luz foi tomando forma e os cavaleiros puderam ver seis pessoas. Não sentiam cosmo vindo delas, mas só a presença era intimidadora.

Não usavam armaduras, tendo a maioria, o corpo coberto por vestes normais.

Mesmo aparentando delicadeza, os santos de Atena ficaram impressionados, não seriam inimigos comuns. Bom observador, Saga percebeu que os três que tinham mais asas deveriam ser os de maior poder.

\- Foram eles que nos atacaram. - Miro apontou para Elemiah e Jeliel.

\- Que curioso... estão vivos. - brincou Jeliel. - suas vestimentas douradas servem para alguma coisa.

\- Quem são vocês? - a voz de Dohko cortou-os.

\- Seres superiores a vocês. - respondeu Mikael. - não passam de simples capachos da humana.

\- O que? - Aioria cerrou o punho.

\- Não temos tempo a perder. - disse Uziel. - onde está Atena?

\- Terá que nos derrotar primeiro. - Shura deu um passo a frente.

\- Temos um insolente... - sorriu Raphaelle. - Jeliel.

Shura e os demais nem viram o movimento do anjo. Quando o espanhol percebeu estava caído na porta do templo.

\- Shura! - Mu correu até ele. - está bem?

\- Foi tão rápido... - sentia dores no corpo.

Aiolos olhava fixamente para o grupo. Havia algo neles.

\- Queremos evitar derramamento de sangue. - Mikael disse sem paciência. - ou Atena prefere que seus homens morram?

\- Estou aqui.

Os cavaleiros olharam para trás enquanto os generais ficaram surpresos ao vê-la. Apesar de sua aparência frágil sentiam um grande poder vindo dela. Raphaelle e Uziel trocaram olhares assustados, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que seus generais. Certamente ela era... Já Mikael abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Isso torna as coisas mais fácies. - passou pelos generais. - então você é Atena.

\- E você?

\- Sou Mikael, o arcanjo do Fogo. Serei sucinto na visita. Me entregue o Abisko.

\- E o que seria isso?

\- Não se faça de tola. - disse Rapha. - entregue já.

Atena voltou o olhar para Mikael. O arcanjo a encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Inacreditável! - exclamou. - como os humanos podem ser tão tolos?Ela guarda Abisko mas não sabe o que é.

\- Como assim? - indagou Uziel. - Abisko não está com ela?

\- Está. Só não imagina o que isso seja.

\- Realmente não sei do que está falando. A mando de quem estão nos atacando e o que querem realmente?

\- Só precisa saber que seu reinado acabou e que usaremos Abisko para fazer o mundo voltar ao que era.

\- Ao que era? - indagou Shion.

\- Ao tempo que nós éramos os únicos donos. - Mikael o fitou. - pensei que sua raça estava extinta mas parece que alguns ratos sobreviveram. Não só sobreviveram como ainda continuam proteger Abisko. Inacreditável... - a última palavra saiu com cinismo.

\- O que sabe sobre nossa raça? - as palavras de Mikael perturbaram o grande Mestre.

\- Descubra. Jeliel, elimine alguns, quem sabe Atena resolve colaborar.

O anjo empunhou sua espada.

\- Cavaleiros!

Rapidamente alguns circundaram a deusa.

\- Realmente não sei do que se trata, mas se quer algo por motivos egoístas, jamais entregarei.

Vocês deveriam proteger a humanidade e não destruí-la.

\- Poupe-nos do seu discurso pacifista. É uma criança querendo discutir com um adulto. Como sou misericordioso te darei uma chance. Em três dias voltarei e quero que me entregue Abisko ou seus cavaleiros e os humanos que habitam a parte baixa serão as primeiras vítimas.

\- Como ousa falar assim com ela? - Miro cerrou o punho. - eu não me importo quem você seja, será destruído por nós.

\- Cuidado com as palavras cavaleiro. - disse Mahasiah, passando a frente de seu senhor.

Aiolos fitou o anjo, aquele homem...seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

\- Por que acham que esse Abisko está aqui? - indagou Saga, o que seria aquilo para despertar o interesse deles? - Como sabem sobre nós?

\- Sabemos muito sobre vocês. Sabemos tanto que há um de nós em seu meio. - o sorriso de Mikael foi cínico. - três dias Atena. - deu as costas.

\- Não vai escapar!

Dohko gritou elevando seu cosmo. Mesmo Shion tentando impedi-lo, o cavaleiro disparou seu ataque. Mikael não se mexeu e deixando todos perplexos o golpe do libriano sumiu antes mesmo de acertá-lo.

\- Como ousa levantar a mão contra mim. - a voz saiu gélida e olhos brilharam em vermelho.

\- Ousando. - disseram Shura e Aioria.

Os dois cavaleiros combinaram seus ataques. Mahasiah estava pronto para intervir, mas parou... os ataques pararam no meio do caminho, como estivessem suspensos. Mas não foi isso que deixou os santos de Atena apreensivos. O cosmo de um cavaleiro começou a elevar, porém queimava de forma diferente.

\- Aiolos...? - murmurou Dite.

O sagitariano estava agachado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e uma expressão de dor.

\- Dói...dói...

\- Aiolos! - Aioria foi até ele. - Aiolos! O que fizeram com ele?

\- Ele só está despertando. - Mikael sorriu.

Atena olhava apreensiva para seu cavaleiro. Estava com uma sensação ruim.

\- Despertando...? - o leonino voltou a atenção para o irmão. - Aiolos...

Surpreendendo a todos, o sagitariano levantou e caminhou até Mikael apesar dos protestos do grego.

\- Aiolos!

Aiolos parou na frente de Mikael e com um movimento das mãos fez com que os ataques de Shura e Aioria sumissem.

\- Aio-los...? - Saga o fitava incrédulo.

\- Vamos Raziel, já passou muito tempo como um reles humano.

O cosmo de Aiolos elevou-se de uma vez. Dezenas de raios surgiram ao redor dele e no entorno, obrigando Shion e Mu a erguerem a muralha de cristal.

\- Aiolos! - gritou Aioria.

\- AAAHHHH! - o sagitariano gritava de dor.

A energia dourada expandiu-se, chegando ao céu.

\- Aiolos... - murmurou a deusa. - ...não é possível... - chocou-se.

Os raios aumentaram provocando destruição no solo e nas paredes do templo.

\- Shaka faz alguma coisa! - pediu Mask, pois era o único que poderia intervir.

\- Raziel desperte. - disse Mikael.

Os raios cessaram, mas a luz aumentou de tamanho e de intensidade. Sobre o cavaleiro surgiu um círculo dourado com inscrições. O corpo dele começou a levitar.

\- Aiolos... - Shion temia pelo que poderia vir.

Aldebaran assistia a tudo com a expressão fechada.

A armadura de Sagitário abandonou seu dono, aparecendo montada ao lado de Atena. O corpo do grego foi envolvido por raios azuis e dourados e depois foi coberto por uma espécie de armadura, mas que envolvia apenas as pernas, peito e ombros. Os cabelos castanhos ficaram mais claros e os olhos mais verdes. A pele tornou-se brilhante. Dois pares de asas surgiram deixando os cavaleiros pasmos.

\- Anjo... - murmurou Kamus. - Aiolos é um... anjo?

As luzes e raios desapareceram. Aiolos pousou, mas sem abrir os olhos. Diante dele surgiu uma espada de cabo dourado. Quando a empunhou abriu os olhos.

\- Ir-mão... - Aioria gaguejou.

\- Raziel. - o arcanjo do Fogo sorriu. - meu nobre general.

\- General...? - indagou Shion.

\- Raziel é o meu general. É o anjo da Luz. O fiz descer a Terra para que aprendesse tudo sobre você Atena. - deu um sorriso vil.

Os cavaleiros olhavam assustados para o companheiro. Fisicamente era o amigo, mas a expressão dele estava mais fria.

\- Não pode ser. - Aioria deu alguns passos. - ele não pode ser um anjo. Ele é...

\- Seu irmão? - respondeu o próprio. - eu sou um ser divino Leão. Apenas fui criado por uma família humana. Fui encontrado por seu pai ainda bebê.

\- É mentira. - cerrou o punho. - o que fez a ele Mikael?

Deu um passo, mas parou ao ter uma espada apontada para si.

\- O irmão legítimo de Raziel sou eu. - disse Mahasiah. - fomos criados ao mesmo tempo. Você não passou de um companheiro de jornada.

Shion ouvia preocupado. Se tudo aquilo era verdade, Mikael havia implantado um dos seus em meio a elite de Atena. Aquilo era grave.

\- É mentira! - gritou o leonino. - nós somos irmãos. - fitou Aiolos. - nós somos...

\- Não são. - respondeu Mikael pelo outro. - o nascimento dele nessas terras foi programada por mim. Fiz tudo para que no momento certo, Raziel se tornasse um servo de Atena. Retirei dele suas memórias e só despertaria no momento certo.

\- Só não contava com um detalhe.

Uma voz imponente ecoou pelo local. A barreira emitiu uma luz dourada e segundos depois um círculo negro surgiu do lado direito dos cavaleiros e anjos. Atena e os santos sentiram presenças hostis, enquanto Mikael estreitou o olhar.

\- Apareça.

De dentro do círculo surgiram três pessoas. Afrodite arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a garota da estrada.

\- "Ela também é um anjo...? - fitou as asas. - ... negras?"

Kesabel também ficou surpresa por ver Gustavv. Desconfiava que ele servia a humana, mas não imaginava que fosse companheiro de Raziel.

\- "Demônios?!" - Saga olhou as asas negras dos três.

\- O que faz aqui Lucy?! - bradou Raphaelle.

Atena ficou tensa. Apesar do novo intruso possuir asas negras era notável que ele tinha o mesmo poder que Mikael.

\- Também é um arcanjo?

\- Não nos compare sua imunda! - bradou Raphaelle. - seu porco... - murmurou cerrando o punho. - o que veio fazer aqui?

\- Assim me deixa triste, irmão. - sorriu. - Se Mikael veio buscar seu general eu vim buscar o meu. - sorriu. - Muito prazer deusa Atena, sou Lúcifer, Lucy para os íntimos. Num passado remoto fui um arcanjo. - fez uma reverência. - agradeço por ter cuidado tão bem de Abisko e de Astaroth.

\- O que?! - exclamou Uziel. - Astaroth?

O arcanjo fitou o grupo, passando a olhar um por um, quando viu...

\- Não pode ser... - sussurrou incrédulo.

Os generais também estavam surpresos. O que Astaroth fazia ali?

\- O que está planejando Lucy? - a voz de Mikael saiu raivosa.

\- O mesmo que você só que com mais esperteza. Também coloquei um dos meus ao lado da deusa e sem você imaginar.

Os cavaleiros olhavam entre si chocados. Havia um demônio entre eles?

Shaka sentiu um aperto no peito.

\- Você sabia... - murmurou Mikael.

\- Claro irmãozinho. - riu. - acha que não sei dos seus planos? Que Abisko foi entregue a ela? - apontou para Atena. - eu sei de tudo. Vamos Astaroth, desperte.

O cosmo de um dos cavaleiros de ouro expandiu-se porém na cor negra. Atena arregalou os olhos.

\- Sha-ka...?! - se não bastasse Aiolos...

A energia negra expandiu-se e assim como Aiolos sentiu muita dor. A luz negra circundou a todos e também subiu aos céus. O corpo do indiano foi tomado pela cor vermelha o que expeliu a armadura de Virgem. A primeira coisa a surgir foram as asas negras, depois o chifre, cauda e a marca abaixo do olho. Uma espécie de armadura negra cobriu seu corpo.

\- Shaka... - Mu estava perplexo.

Os olhos azuis tornaram-se frios. Com uma luz negra saindo de seu corpo, o cavaleiro de virgem caminhou até Lucy ajoelhando diante dele.

\- Meu senhor.

\- Ótimo trabalho.

Mikael os fitava com ódio. Achava que Lucy não teria a petulância de lutar contra ele novamente, mas estava enganado. A guerra por Abisko estava apenas dormente.

Raziel/Aiolos fitou Shaka/Astaroth.

\- E pensar que fomos companheiros... - o grego sorriu.

\- As coisas estão certas agora.

\- Estão erradas! - gritou Aioria. - vocês são cavaleiros de Atena! - fitou os dois. - são os mais fiéis a ela!

\- Está errado Aioria. - Shaka o olhou. - sou um servo de Lucy.

\- E eu de Mikael.

\- Não são...- cerrou o punho. - Mikael seu maldito!

O leão ergueu seu cosmo e disparou contra o arcanjo do Fogo, contudo o ataque foi contido por Aiolos que também apontou a espada para o peito de Aioria.

\- Ai-olos...?! - sussurrou assustado.

\- Atreva-se e morrerá. - disse frio.

\- É seu irmão Aioria! - gritou Kanon.

\- Eu não tenho irmão.

A frase chocou Aioria, que sentiu os olhos marejarem. Aquilo só poderia ser uma ilusão criada por Mikael. Aiolos era seu irmão. Vieram da mesma família. Aiolos sempre cuidou dele...

\- Afaste-se cavaleiro de Atena. - pressionou um pouco a espada contra o peito do grego.

Atena estava sem chão. Não bastasse uma nova guerra, dois de seus cavaleiros eram inimigos.

\- Vamos embora Raziel. - disse Mikael. - tem três dias Atena. - fitou a deusa e depois Lucy.

\- Não vai levar meu irmão!

O que aconteceu a seguir, deixou os santos de Atena e a própria chocados. Aiolos acertou Aioria com a espada na altura do peito. O leonino arregalou os olhos e por conta do ferimento foi de joelhos ao chão.

\- Aioria! - gritou a deusa.

\- Aiolos... - um filete de sangue saiu pela boca do grego. - por que...

\- Quem levanta a mão contra um arcanjo merece a morte. - retirou a espada.

\- Por que... - a recordação dos sonhos. Alguém o acertava com a espada, alguém com asas, só não imaginava que fosse o próprio irmão. - Aio... - as lágrimas vieram.

Aioria esticou a mão na tentativa de segurá-lo, mas foi ao chão.

\- Aioria! - Shura correu até ele. - Aioria! Como pôde? - fitou o sagitariano.

\- Você será o próximo, traidor.

A frase deixou Shura estarrecido. Lembrou-se do sonho.

Aiolos deu as costas e partiu junto com os demais seres de luz.

\- Aiolos! - gritou Saga.

\- Raziel sempre foi frio. - disse Lucy de forma despreocupada. - Atena, ou devo dizer... - sorriu, não imaginava que a guardiã do Abisko teria aquele rosto. - aquela vadia foi inteligente... - riu. O destino era irônico. - não preciso dizer que será mais inteligente da sua parte entregar Abisko a mim.

\- Ora seu... - Dohko deu um passo.

Azazel apontou a espada para o chinês.

\- Contenha se Libra. - disse Shaka. - Ou terá o mesmo fim que o Leão.

Os cavaleiros fitavam aquela figura. O indiano tinha por natureza uma aura divina e que não condizia com a negritude das asas. A mancha abaixo dos olhos e o chifre deixava-o ainda mais maculado.

\- Shaka. - chamou Mu. - você...

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua raça lemuriano. - a voz saiu seca. - e se quiser vingança, convença-a, - apontou para Atena. - para que entregue o Abisko a nós.

Antes de sumirem, Kesabel e Afrodite trocaram olhares.

O silêncio foi sepulcral, interrompido apenas pelos chamados insistentes de Shura. Rapidamente Aioria foi levado para dentro. Enquanto Shion supervisionava os tratamentos, os cavaleiros mais Atena esperavam em silêncio na sala do trono.

O grande Mestre olhava o sangue sair mesmo com as compressas. Se o sangue não fosse retido a vida de Aioria...

Em silêncio ele rumou para o salão.

\- E o Aioria? - indagou Kanon.

\- Vai ficar bem... - não queria preocupá-los.

Atena ouvia tudo desolada. Seiya em coma, Kamus e Miro feridos, Aiolos e Shaka inimigos e Aioria correndo risco de vida.

\- Que desastre... - fitava as armaduras de Virgem e Sagitário.

\- Jamais imaginei que existissem anjos... - murmurou Mask. - ainda mais aqueles dois... convivemos todos esses anos com o inimigo.

\- Isso está errado. - disse Mu. - Aiolos salvou Atena no passado e Shaka... como sendo inimigos fizeram isso? De certo Mikael e Lucy fizeram alguma coisa! Está tudo errado!

\- Estamos no escuro. - respondeu Kamus. - não sabemos como isso ocorreu tão pouco o que é Abisko.

\- Realmente não imagina o que seja Atena? - indagou Saga.

\- Não... - a voz saiu baixa. - nunca ouvi falar...

Dite estava calado. A traição de Aiolos e Shaka era chocante, contudo o que o perturbava mais era o fato que um anjo esteve no santuário dias antes. Ela chegou a entrar em Rodorio.

\- "Por Atena..."

\- E agora? - Miro fitou os companheiros que por sua vez fitaram Atena e Shion.

\- Nós precisamos pensar. - o grande Mestre respondeu pelos dois, já que a deusa estava em choque. - Aioria será tratado e iremos descobrir sobre esse Abisko. Eles voltaram em três dias, teremos tempo para nos preparar, até lá dispensados.

\- Não é melhor ficarmos aqui? - perguntou Dohko.

\- Eles não voltarão antes de três dias. Dispensados.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora em postar.**


End file.
